Who is it?
by journey maker
Summary: Someone is sending Joey messages, who is it? rated for language,violence, and some romance
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter One

One day while Joey was at work, he felt his cell phone vibrate; he took it out and saw the he had a text message, it said, _"__**Guess who?"**_Joey stood there looking at it and then he turned it off and went back to work.

On his way home that evening, he was walking because his car was in the shop, and he took out his cell phone to call Yugi to see if he wanted to join him for dinner, when all of a sudden he got another text message and it said, _"__**Come on, guess."**_

He then ignored the message, called Yugi, and said, "Hey, want to have dinner with me?"

Yugi chuckled and then he said, "Sure, where do you want to go?"

Joey said, "How about going to The Purple Dragon?"

Yugi said, "Alright, I'll meet you there in an hour, is that alright?"

Joey told him, "That's fine, I'll see you then." As he was about to put his phone back in his pants pocket, he got another text message, it said, _**"Why won't you play, are you chicken?" **_Joey shut his phone and tried to think who would be sending him text messages, he couldn't think of anyone, so he just went to the Purple Dragon to find Yugi.

They had a delicious dinner and Yugi could tell that something was bothering Joey, so he asked, "Joey, what's wrong?"

Joey told him, "It's nothing, don't worry about it."

Yugi knew his friend wanted to tell him, but for some reason he was afraid to, so Yugi decided to leave it alone. They talked about things, and when they were done, Joey paid the bill and they walked outside.

Just then Joey's phone began to vibrate, he took it out and opened it, and the message read, _**"If you won't play, then maybe I'll find a way to make you, who is that person with you at the Purple Dragon, is he a good friend?"**_

Joey shut his phone and he started looking around the area and his actions made Yugi a little apprehensive, he said, "Joey, what's going on, come on, we're friends, we tell each other things all the time."

Joey looked at Yugi and then he said, "I'm getting text messages, I don't know who's sending then, but the person is trying to get me to figure out who they are, the person even knows that we're at the Purple Dragon."

Yugi then nodded and he opened his link with Yami and he said, _"Yami, someone's been sending Joey messages on his cell phone, Joey's really upset by them."_

_Yami said, "Aibou, get him to come back to the Game Shop with you, maybe we can figure out who this person is."_

_Yugi then said, "Alright, I'll try, but you know how stubborn Joey can be."_

Joey looked at Yugi and he said, "You've been talking to Yami haven't you?"

Yugi nodded his head then he said, "Yami wants you to come back to the Game Shop, he thinks that maybe he can find out who's sending you those messages, please Joey come back with me."

Joey didn't want to go with Yugi, but he knew if he didn't then Yami would come to his place and that could be dangerous, so he said, "Alright I'll come back with you, but Yugi if this gets to dangerous, I'm leaving town and don't try to stop me."

Yugi nodded that he understood and they walked back to the Game Shop. When the bell rang, Solomon came to see who it was and when he saw Yugi and Joey, he smiled and said, "Joseph, it's been awhile since you've been here, how are you?"

Joey smiled at grandpa and he said, "I've been busy working, I'm trying to save enough money so that I can ask Mai to marry me."

Solomon nodded and he said, "Yugi, Yami and the others are in the living room." Joey looked at Yugi and he said, "Yug, I can't let anyone get hurt, what if this person is or was part of that gang I was with, they could very easily kill all of you in a heart beat."

Just then, Bakura came out to see what the matter was and when he saw Yugi and Joey, Bakura said, "Wheeler, get your ass in here, the Pharaoh wants to talk to you."

Yugi looked at Joey to see if he'd go, but Bakura didn't give him a chance to bolt out the door, he grabbed hold of Joey and almost dragged him into the living room.

When Joey, Yugi and Bakura walked into the room, there sat Yami, Marik, Ryou, Malik and for some reason Joey couldn't understand Seto was there too.

"Wheeler, what the hell is going on, this maniac practically dragged me out of Kaiba Corp, can you tell me why?" Seto demanded to know.

Joey went over to the other side of the room and he said, "I really appreciate all of you for wanting to help, but I have to do this alone."

Then he looked at Kaiba and he said, "I'm sorry about what happened, today I got a text message, it said, "Guess who?" I don't have the foggiest idea who he or she is.

Then later I got another message and this time it said, "Come on, guess." Well I ignored that one too, but then I got another one and it said, ""Why won't you play, are you chicken?"

Then I began to get worried, here was someone sending me messages, and I don't know who the hell they are. I ignored the message again and I called and asked Yugi if he'd join me for dinner and we went to the Purple Dragon, when we were leaving I got the last message.

It said, "If you won't play, then maybe I'll find a way to make you. Who is that person with you at the Purple Dragon, is he a good friend?"

That's when it became personal; I knew then that I had to leave Domino so that this person would hurt none of my friends. If it's who I think it might be, and I pray that it isn't I can't let anyone else get hurt I just can't let that happen."

Seto and the others had never seen Joey this emotional before, all except for Yugi. Then Seto asked, "Why didn't you answer the first message?"

Joey shrugged his shoulders then he said, "Hell I thought it was Tristan or Duke, and I didn't feel like playing their dumb games."

Seto then asked, "What about the last message, did you try to find out who sent it?"

Joey then said, "I didn't want to confront who ever it was with Yugi standing there, so I just closed my phone."

Bakura then got up and walked over to Joey and he stood facing him and he asked, "Who in the hell do you think this moron is?"

Joey just looked at Bakura and he said, "You can threaten to send me to the Shadow Realm, but I can't tell you, I can't tell any of you, so please don't ask." Then Joey turned and walked out of the Game Shop.

When Joey started to leave, Seto stood up and he brushed against Joey, Joey never stopped or apologized, he just kept going.

Yugi looked at Yami and he said, "We can't let him go, Yami please help Joey please."

Yami went over to Yugi and he put his arm around him and said, " Aibou, no one is going to hurt Joey, you have our word on it, but you have to remember that Joey thinks that he has to do this alone, but he won't be alone, we're going to be there watching his back."

Then Yami, Marik and Bakura left the Shop and went to follow Wheeler, to make sure that no one tried anything.

Seto stood up and he said, "When Wheeler bumped inot me, I put a tracking bug inside the back of his shirt collar, I can track him no matter where he goes."

Yugi almost ran over and hugged Kaiba, but instead he just said, "Thanks Seto." Seto nodded his head and then he left to go back to Kaiba Corp., when he got into the limo, he took out his laptop, pushed a button and there was Wheeler walking towards his home. "Now all we can do is wait." Seto said to himself.

Please R&R..

Chapter Two Coming Up..


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Two

When Joey got home, he went to use the key to unlock the door, but something wasn't right, the door was ajar, Joey backed away and he got his cell phone out to call the Police when he received another text message, "_**Knock Knock? Come on, Knock Knock?**_

Joey had had enough, so he text back, "_**What do you want?"**_

"_**Playmate come out and play with me." **_The new message said.

Joey wanted to throw his phone against the house, but instead he text back, "_**Why should I?"**_

"_**You use to like to play games, what's changed?" **_The person said.

Joey closed his phone and when he went to open it again, he got the hell scared out of him when he heard Bakura ask, "Wheeler, what the hell is going on?"

Joey jumped and nearly fell on his ass on the ground, he spun around and said, "What's with you guys, can't you leave me alone, I already said, that I wouldn't allow anyone else to die, so get the hell out of here."

Yami, Marik and Bakura couldn't believe that Joey could say that to them, then Yami said, "This one time I'll let you get away with saying that, but never again.

Listen I promised Yugi that I'd make sure that nothing would happen to you and I intend to keep that promise even if I have to send you to the shadows to do it, now answer Bakura's question."

Just then, Joey's phone vibrated and he took it out and as he opened it, there was this message, "_**Who are the three stooges? You need to get rid of them; they aren't allowed to play our game."**_

Joey's face when white and that's when Bakura grabbed his phone and he read the message he opened his link with Ryou and let him know what he just read.

Ryou started laughing and he said, "I wonder which one you are?" Bakura growled and that's when Yami took the phone and he read the message.

"Alright, we'll play this jerks little game, after we leave, I want you to find out what you can and then I want you to get your ass back to the Shop and let us know."

Back at Kaiba Corp.:

As Seto sat at his desk, he was monitoring where Joey was, he knew that he was home, but why wasn't he inside, why was he outside? "I wonder what's going on." Seto said to himself.

About that time, there was a knock on the door, and Mokuba came in and asked, "What are you doing?"

Seto closed his laptop and said, "Nothing, what did you want?"

Mokuba knew that something was up just by the way Seto was acting, but he decided not to ask, instead he said, "I was wondering if tomorrow you could get off and we could go to the park."

Not thinking, Seto said, "I guess I could, we can talk when I get home."

Mokuba knew for sure that something was up, but what, he didn't know, but he was going to find out.

Back at Joey's:

Joey nodded that he understood, then they all went back to the Shop, leaving Joey standing there wondering what was going to happen next.

He didn't have long to wonder, the next message said, _**"Alright, we're going to play a game, it'll be a guessing game. You'll be allowed to ask three questions."**_

Joey wanted to find the next plane, train or automobile out of Domino, he couldn't stand the thought that one of his friends could end up like the others did, he also knew if he didn't play this sick game, that this sadistic bastard might just take this game to the next level.

So Joey thought and then he text his question, _**"Where do I know you from?"**_

For a minute, Joey didn't think that this person was going to answer his question, but the text message said, _**"You've known me since I was a little child."**_

Joey then turned and went inside his place and looked around, but nothing had been taken, in fact, it didn't look like anyone had even been inside, maybe he'd forgotten to lock the door.

Then he felt his phone vibrate and when he opened it, there was another message, _**"Don't worry I didn't take anything, I just wanted to know if you had changed, you did, that wasn't nice. It's like you've wanted to forget your past."**_

This was beginning to get to Joey, who was this person and why were they bothering him now, what did they want?

He looked down at his phone and there was another message,_** What's wrong, cat's got your tongue. Why can't you answer my question? Are you ashamed of where you came from and who your friends use to be?"**_

Joey then lost his temper and he text back, _**"That part of me died when I left, why can't you just leave me alone?"**_ Then he closed his phone, he went into the kitchen opened the cupboard, reached way back into the corner and got out an album.

He sat down at the table and opened the album, as he looked at the clipping on the pages, tears ran down his face, this was part of his life that he wishes he could go back and change, change everything about that part of who he use to be.

He knew that who ever was sending him these messages was from that part of his life, but who was it. He sat there trying to figure out who it was when his phone vibrated and for a split second he almost didn't open it.

When he finally did there was another message, _**"You won't get rid of me that easily, I'm here to make you pay, pay for what you did to someone dear to me."**_

Joey then sent this message, _**"How long we going to play this game, why can't you just come out and tell me who you are, then maybe we can put an end to this game."**_

"_**Oh no, I'm going to make you suffer just like I did, but this time I'm old enough to do something about it, and believe me when I say, you'll pay."**_ The message said.

Joey turned off his phone and he sat there not knowing what the hell to do, then he remembered what Yami said, so he got his keys, locked the door and walked to the Game Shop.

Little did he know, he was being followed, and it wasn't Kaiba.

At Kaiba Corp.:

Seto reopened his laptop after Mokuba left, and when he saw that Wheeler had left his house and was on his way to the Game Shop, Seto knew that something had happened, but what.

He closed his laptop, grabbed his coat and as he was leaving his Office he told his secretary, "If anyone calls, take a message, I'll be back later."

Seto went to the garage, got into one of the Company cars and drove to the Game Shop, something wasn't right and he was going to find out what it was.

Please R&R..

Chapter Three Coming Up..


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Three

While Joey was walking to the Game Shop, the person who was out to make him pay for what she thought he had done was following him.

"_**Why does he act like he doesn't know what I was talking about, he's the one who squealed to the Cops, that's why my brother was sent to prison where he died." **_That's what she thought happened; she never knew that Joey hadn't told anyone, that it was her brother's best friend who told the Cops.

The girl kept to the shadows because she knew that they'd hide her and that no one could find her, but later on, she'll find out that there are some people who will be able to find her.

When Joey got to the Game Shop, a black limo pulled up at the same time. Seto got out and as they stood there looking at each other, Joey said, "What are you doing here?"

The door to the shop opened and Yami came outside and when he saw both Kaiba and Joey standing there, he said, "Come on, let's get inside."

When they got to the living room, Solomon was sitting in his favorite chair, he was pretending to be sleeping. Bakura stood up and he asked Joey, "Now will you please tell us why you tried to get one of us to beat the living hell out of you?"

Ryou, Malik and Yugi all stood up and Yugi said, "Joey, what's Bakura talking about?"

Seto was leaning against the door listening to what they were talking about, "What in the hell is wrong with Wheeler, does he have a death wish." Seto thought to himself.

Joey looked around the room and then he said, "The text messages that I've been getting is from this person who says that they have known me since they was little, I haven't figured out who it is, but the person really wants me to pay for something they think I did.

I can't let any of you get hurt because this psycho is sending me these damn messages, I'd rather leave Domino and let them follow me then to let anyone in this room get hurt."

Solomon opened his eyes then and he said, "Joseph, you can't do this alone, these are your friends, and they will do anything to help keep you safe, all you have to do is trust that they know what to do."

Seto nodded his head when he heard what the old man said, then he walked over to where Joey was standing and he said, "Listen, I know that none of us get along, but if you'll let me I think that I know of a way to draw this person out into the open."

Joey and the others turned around and looked at Kaiba and then Solomon stood up and he said, "I think that you should take Seto's offer to help, in fact you need to let all your friends help."

While they were inside the Shop, the mysterious person was across the street in an alley watching to see if Joey would come out. _**"He's got to come out sooner or later, and when he does, I'll give him a few more clues, he'd better be able to figure out who I am, because even if he doesn't, well I'm going to have fun making him pay for what he did."**_

Joey sighed and he said, "Alright say that I do decide to accept help, what can any of you do?"

Seto then went on to tell them what he had in mind, Solomon thought that it was a good idea, Joey wasn't so sure, but he said, "Alright, I'll give it a try."

The mysterious person was getting tired waiting, and then she reached into her pocket, took out a piece of paper, and unfolded it. Looking at the names on the paper, she had this sinister smile on her face, _**"Let's see, which person will I let be the first to show Wheeler that I mean what I say."**_

Then she nodded, she folded the paper and faded into the shadows, she was on her way over to Tea's house.

She decided to let her be the first in her scheme to take Joey down a peg, this would be the first in many that she'd use to show Joey exactly how it felt to have someone he cared about die.

Back at the Game Shop:

When Seto was done explaining how he could help, Joey said, "I still don't like it, but I'll do anything to stop this person, but if anyone gets hurt, then the deal is off and I'll find this person and well let's just say, they won't live to see another day."

Outside Tea's house:

The mysterious girl stood waiting for her chance to get inside, and she didn't have long to wait. Tea's parents left, and that's when the person put the first part of her plan in action, she got inside the house and went to find Tea, as she walked around the house, she heard someone talking.

The person went towards the voice, and there she found Tea, and as she quietly opened the door and went inside, she surprised Tea and was able to over power her and she used the hold she had learned to paralyze Tea, then she picked her body up and left the way she came in.

The person then took Tea to an undisclosed location where she planned on making Tea the needle that broke the camels back. Tea couldn't move, tears ran down her face as she tried to figure out whom this person was and what she wanted.

Back at the Game Shop:

Joey's phone began to vibrate, he took it out of his pocket and opened it, there he found another text message, it said, _**"Do you know where all your friends are?"**_

At first, he thought he didn't know what this person was trying to say, but then he looked around the room, Joey said, "Where's Tristan, Tea and Duke?"

Yugi looked around at the others and he said, "Joey what's wrong?"

Joey said, "I just got another message, it said, _**"Do you know where all your friends are?"**_

Then Ryou said, "Tristan and Duke are in Tokyo and Tea's at home, her parents are taking her to dinner tonight."

Joey closed his phone and then he reopened it and dialed Tea's number, but all he heard was a busy signal. "I think that this psycho has Tea."

Seto said, "Come on let's go, we can all fit into the limo." Solomon then said, "I'll stay in case Tea comes here."

They all got into the limo, Joey told the driver Tea's address and they sat there waiting for the limo to get to Tea's. When the limo stopped, they saw that the Police were already there, Joey got out and ran over to Tea's dad and he asked, "Where's Tea?"

The Officer said, "Who are you?" Tea's dad told the Officer, "This is Joey Wheeler, he and Tea have been friends for years, Tea's not here and we found this note in her room."

Joey read the note and then he said, "The deals off." Then he took off running, Yugi ran over to where Tea's dad was and he asked to read the note, this is what it said.

"_**Maybe now you'll know that I'm not playing some stupid game, you have one hour to try to find out where your friend is, if you're wrong, well maybe your friend knows how to swim."**_

Yugi ran over to the others and told them what the note said, Yami then said, "If we don't figure out where this psycho has Tea before Joey does, we might lose him forever, he's just crossed the line, now he's out for blood and god help anyone who crosses his path."

Seto then said, "I need my laptop, I can find out where Joey's going." Bakura growled and he said, "Exactly what did you do to him?"

Yugi told them, "Seto put a device on Joey's collar so that he can see where he's going." Seto opened his laptop and touched a key, and he said, "There's Joey, he's headed towards the docks."

Yami then said, "We'd better get down there, I don't like where's this is going, what if it's a trap?"

They all got into the limo and Seto told the driver, take us to the docks, and step on it."

Please R&R..

Chapter Four Coming Up..


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Four

Joey reached the pier long before the others; he searched every building, until he came to the one that he knew he would find Tea. He entered the building, keeping as quiet as he could so that no one would know he was there, but she knew.

Joey saw a body or what he thought was a body sitting on a chair in the middle of the room, he looked around to see if anyone else was there.

When he saw no one, so he crept near to where the body was, but when he got close enough he knew that it was a dummy, Joey turned around to leave, when all of a sudden something hit him and he blacked out.

The person, who hit him, stood over his body and she started laughing, _**"You really should have been more careful, you forgot what you were taught, now that's stupid."**_

When the limo pulled up to the pier, Seto and the others got out and he said, "We need to start searching each building.

He then reached into the door of the limo and pulled out three cell phones, he gave on to Yami, Bakura, Marik and said, "Each of these phones are programmed so that if you find something, all you have to do is push any button and my phone will ring.

"Let's spread out and find Wheeler before this psycho does." Seto said. They all started looking in each building, when Marik entered one of the buildings; he knew that Joey had been there, he pressed a button on the phone Kaiba gave him.

Seto's phone rang and he heard Marik's voice, "I found something." Then the phone went dead. Seto then informed Yami and Bakura where Marik was and when they all got there, both Yami and Bakura knew that Joey had been there, but as the searched, they only found his cell phone, and the tracking device.

When Seto picked it up, he found a message and it said, _**"You can stop searching; he won't be needing help from any of you. This is the last message that you'll get. You lost, I won!"**_

Seto's expression made the Yami's think that for some reason Joey really meant something to him, but what. Yami then said, "We've got to keep looking, for some reason we need to go to Joey's house, I think that that's where we'll find Tea."

Seto looked at the others and then he said, "Let's go, maybe we'll find something that will tell us where this psycho bitch has taken Joey."

They all left and walked out to the limo, when they got inside; Seto was still holding onto Joey's cell phone, he just couldn't let it out of his grasp.

When the driver pulled up in front of Joey's home, Seto and the others got out and before they went inside, Seto pulled a pistol out of his coat and he said, "If I see that bitch, I'm going to put a bullet into her head."

They went inside and there on the couch was Tea, she looked like she was dead, but something told the Yami's that she wasn't. Bakura walked over to where Tea's body was and as he went to touch her head, he was hit by some kind of energy force, which made him fly backwards.

Yami went over to where Bakura was and he asked, "What did you feel?" Bakura got up off the floor and he said, "It was like a jolt of energy, you know how it feels when you're hit by something that Shadi shoots at you when he's really pissed."

Seto then asked, "What do we do now?" Marik closed his eyes and then he started chanting in Egyptian and soon both Yami and Bakura were joining him, then all of a sudden, there was a bright light and when it dispersed, Tea began to moan.

Seto ran over to where she was and he knelt down next to her and when she opened her eyes she said, "Who in the hell is that goddamned bitch and where did she come from?"

Yami walked over to where Seto and Tea were and he said, "We have to get Tea back to the Game Shop, then I have to contact Ishizu, something isn't right here, we thought that we were dealing with some person who had gone mad, but that's not the case."

So Seto carefully helped Tea stand and they all went back out to the limo and Seto instructed the driver to take them back to the Game Shop.

At a secret location:

Joey came to; he knew that he was in trouble, he heard a door open and he heard footsteps approach, he tried to turn his head to see who it was, but something was making his body feel like lead.

Then he heard a voice, it sounded weird, it said, "Well long time no see, it's going to be fun making you pay for what you did to my brother."

Joey couldn't tell who it was the voice was distorted. He asked, "Who are you?"

The person then said, "I'm your worst nightmare, before I'm through with you, you'll wish you never left the gang."

When this person said, the gang, Joey knew that somehow this person was or knew someone who had been in the same gang that he's been in when he lived in New York, but who was it?

Back at the Game Shop:

When the door opened, Solomon came out to see who it was and when he saw that Seto was holding Tea, he shouted, "Yugi, get some blankets and some warm tea."

Seto held Tea until they got to the couch, then he carefully sat her down, and sat beside her. Solomon took the blankets and handed one to Seto, who put it around Tea and then Solomon asked, "Where's Joey?"

Yami, Bakura and Marik came into the room and Yami said, "We don't know. When we got to the pier all we found was Joey's cell phone and the tracking device that Seto had put on his shirt."

Bakura then said, "That psycho bitch had left a text message saying, _**"You can stop searching; he won't be needing help from any of you. This is the last message that you'll get. You lost, I won!"**_

Tea sat there and then she began to cry, Solomon went over and Seto got up so that Solomon could sit down. Then grandpa took her into his arms and he said, "Listen, we'll find Joseph."

Tea looked at Solomon and she said, "Just before the I passed out, I heard that bitch say, that now she had a way of making Wheeler come to her, and when she got him where she wanted him, she was going to make him suffer just the way her brother did."

Solomon held Tea as she cried and then Yugi walked over to Yami and he said, "Yami, I know that Joey's alive, I can feel it."

Yami put his arm around Yugi and he said, "I know Aibou, I feel his presence too, but I don't know exactly where that person has him."

Just then Seto walked over to the window and was standing there looking outside, Yami walked over and said, "Joey's still alive." Seto looked at Yami and asked, "For how long?"

Then all of a sudden, Joey's cell phone began to vibrate, Seto opened it and he read this message, _**"If only you could hear Wheeler scream, its music to my ears."**_

Seto shut the phone and he looked at everyone in the room, then he said, "We have to find him before that bitch kills him, she just sent another message, if we don't find him and soon, it'll be too late."

Yami took the phone and when he read the message, his eyes turned blood red and that caused both Bakura and Marik's eyes do the same, Yugi, Ryou and Malik were terrified, when their Yami's eyes did that, it meant one thing, they were going to make someone wish that they had never been born.

Bakura then said, "I know where they are, we've got to get there soon, that bitch is really having too much fun making Wheeler pay for what she thinks he did."

Then all of a sudden Seto went over to where the Yami's were, and he grabbed hold of Yami, and he said, "You're not going without me, that bitch is mine, I'm going to be the one who kills her." Then the Yami's blinked and they disappeared.

Yugi then said, "They have to get there in time, they just have to."

Please R&R..

Chapter Five Coming Up..


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Five

At the secret location:

Joey couldn't move it was as if he was being held by some kind of shield. Then he heard footsteps and there before him was the person who was the cause of all of this.

"_**Now you're going to feel what my brother felt when he was locked up in that damn prison!"**_ The girl yelled.

Then she took what seemed to be the hideous looking pair of pliers, and then she broke the fingers on his right hand, one by one. She laughed manically as Joey screamed.

When she was done she stepped back and she said, _**"That's enough for now, but don't get to comfortable, soon I'll be back and I'll do the same to your left hand, then I'll start breaking every bone in your body, one bone at a time."**_

Joey tried not to cry, but dammit, it hurt like hell. He wished that somehow, he could find a way to get away from this lunatic, but for now, all he could do is stay here waiting for the next round of pain.

For some reason, she had feeling that they were coming to find that bastard, so she decided to use some of the powers she learned and get him to another location. She sat on the floor and started chanting some weird words and then like black magic, she looked around and they were in some other place.

"_**They'll never be able to find him, not before I'm done with him and when they do, there won't be much left."**_ She said.

Joey felt sick to his stomach and he tried to lie still hoping that he wouldn't get sick, what in the hell just happened? Something wasn't right, what was happening and who in the hell was this girl?

When Seto and the others got to where they thought Joey was, all they found was an empty house. "Where in the hell are they?" Seto yelled.

Bakura closed his eyes and he said, "This person has some kind of magical powers, she's moved them to another location with just her mind."

Yami slammed his fist into the nearest wall and he yelled, "If it's the last time I do, I'll find that bitch and I'll make her pay for what she's doing."

Marik then said, "Alright we know that they were here, and that she used magical powers or something to move them, now all we have to do is figure out exactly how she did it. We need to talk to Ishizu and see if there's someway to trace this person's essence and maybe then we can find out where she's holding Joey."

In the secret location:

Joey finally was able to deal with the pain, when he heard the door open and in walked the bitch that was causing him all this pain. She walked over to where he was and she said, _**"Alright, now shall we see if I can get you to scream a little more, shall we."**_

Then she took those hideous pliers and she grabbed hold of his left hand and she proceeded to break each finger, as Joey screamed and screamed and they it got too much for him to take and he passed out.

She yelled, _**"Oh no you don't, wake up, you have to be awake when I do this, if you don't then it won't be worth my effort, so wake the hell up, damn you wake the hell up!"**_

She slapped him in the face repeatedly until he finally opened his eyes and she laughed when she saw the tears running down his face. _**"Now that you're awake I'll continue and when I'm done, well I guess I'll break your arms and legs next."**_

Joey tried to scream to tell her to please stop, that he'd do anything she wanted if she'd just stop, stop breaking his fingers, but whatever she did to him, he couldn't talk.

She laughed and then she said, _**"What's wrong, can't you talk, well that's too bad, at least I can hear you scream when I cause you pain."**_

Joey pleaded with his eyes, to ask her to stop, but she just kept on breaking each of the fingers on his left hand.

When she was done, she put the pliers down and she said, _**"I'm done for now, but I'll be back later, oh and your friends are looking for you, but they'll never find you until I'm done with you and then well it'll be to late to save you."**_

Back at where the others were:

Seto took out his cell phone, he called the Ishtar residence, and when Ishizu answered, he gave the phone to Marik.

He told her what was happening, Ishizu then said, "You will need Yami and Bakura to help, then you need to close your eyes and concentrate on Joseph and this person, that should give you a good chance to find out where they are now."

Marik thanked her and then he said, "Yami, Bakura and I have cut our links with our Hikari's so that they won't know what's happening to Joey, if things go bad, if please make sure the young ones are taken care of."

Ishizu said, "You can make sure that they are alright yourselves, I'll make sure that the spell works, please make sure that Joseph is looked after."

Back at the secret location:

Joey was sobbing but he wasn't making any sound, he prayed that someone would come and stop this bitch from doing anymore damage to him, then he closed his eyes and he tried to block out the pain, but it was just too much and still tears ran down his face.

The person who was doing all of this to Joey, was sitting in another room and she was looking at a picture of her brother and she said, _**"I swore on your grave that I'd make the person who sent you to prison would suffer like you did, and I'm doing just that."**_

Then she put the picture back into her pocket, picked up the container that held some food and started eating, when she was done, she sat back and closed her eyes and rested. She was so sure that no one could find where they were, that she let her guard down, that was the worst mistake she'd ever made.

Back to where the others were:

Marik then said, "Ishizu told me the words to the spell that would give us the direction that bitch went, we can use her essence to find out where she's taken Joey, but we have to be real careful, this person is really unstable and we don't know what she's done or is doing to Joey."

As they all stood in a circle holding hands, Marik started chanting the words that Ishizu told him and soon Bakura, Yami and even Seto joined him. It didn't take very long for them to find out where Joey was being held, then they ran out to the limo.

Seto had told the driver to get out and he called a taxi to take the man back to the Manor, Seto got behind the wheel and as the others got into the back, Seto stepped on the gas and he drove to the place where Joey was.

When they got near, Seto stopped the limo, they got out and silently made their way to the building, when they were near the door, Marik, Bakura, Yami started chanting, and the door opened, they all went inside.

They could hear whimpering coming from one of the rooms, and some kind of music from another. Yami said, "I'm going to see who's in this room, the rest of you go get Joey and get him out of here."

Yami used shadow magic to silently enter the room, there sitting on a broken down old couch sat a young lady, she had blood on her pants and shirt, Yami figured it was Joey's blood. Yami walked over to where this person was and just when she opened her eyes, he grabbed her.

They fought, but Yami was to strong and he overpowered her and she was lying on the floor with him on top of her.

Bakura and Marik came into the room then, Marik said some Egyptian words, and she was tied up with shadow magic. Yami then asked, "How's Joey?"

Please R&R..

Chapter Six Coming Up..


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Six

While Yami was attempting to apprehend the person responsible for kidnapping and torturing Joey, Seto and the other two Yami's were searching for Joey.

When they found him, it shocked them to see the condition that Joey was in; it took all they had not to vomit.

_They noticed that his fingers had been broken in the worse possible way, his fingers were twisted in hideous directions, and his hands were bloody, how in the hell did Joey keep from going out of his mind, that is something that they may never find the answer to._

As they walked into the room, in the center was a bed and upon the bed laid Joey, who couldn't move. When Joey heard the door open he thought it was that bitch coming back to finish what she started.

He tried to move, but couldn't so he just decided to accept in inevitable, he closed his eyes and waited, waited for the pain but when it didn't come, Joey opened his eyes and when he saw Seto, Bakura and Marik standing there, tears filled his eyes and he breathed a sigh of relief.

Seto walked over and gently he pushed the hair out of Joey's face and softly said, "You need to lay still, help is on the way." Bakura then realized that Joey couldn't move and that angered him, that bitch didn't even give him a chance to defend himself.

Marik also knew that something was keeping Joey from moving and he closed his eyes and he started chanting then Bakura joined in and when they were done, Joey whispered, "Someone please kill me, oh god, the pain is to much for me to take."

Bakura then put his hand on Joey's forehead and he feel asleep, then Bakura said, "Kaiba, you need to get someone here to get Joey to a hospital before he wakes up."

Seto took out his cell phone and he called Roland and said, "Get a helicopter to this address, we found Joey, he need immediate medical care, and Roland no one is to know what's going on."

Roland said, "We'll be there in five minutes, and Seto how bad is it?" Seto then told him, "That dammed bitch broke every finger, god Roland, he's a mess." Seto stayed with Joey while Bakura and Marik went to find Yami.

Bakura and Marik hurried to go find Yami to see if he needed any help. They found him fighting with some woman and she looked as if she was going to win, that bitch was strong, but Yami finally wrestled her to the floor, then Marik used shadow magic to tie her up.

Yami looked at Bakura and he asked, "How's Joey?" Bakura looked directly at the woman lying on the floor and he said, "Not good, that bitch used something to break every finger on both hands, he's in shock and if Joey isn't strong enough to fight, then he might die."

Marik growled and looked at the woman lying on the floor and he said, "I'd love to take you to the shadow realm and deal with you there."

Yami turned around and said, "NO! We have to keep her alive, if Joey makes it he'll want to know who the hell she is, and why she's done this to him."

Bakura then said, "And if he doesn't make it, what then?"

Yami told them, "I will want to know why she did this and if her answer isn't good enough, then you both may take her to the shadows and deal with her."

Bakura and Marik both nodded that they understood. They heard the helicopter landing and Bakura picked the woman up, threw her over his shoulder and they all hurried to the room that Joey was in.

When Yami saw the condition Joey was in, it took all his strength not to send that bitch to the shadows himself. Yami told Seto, "You go with Joey, and we'll get her back to the Ishtar's and wait for your call."

The paramedics were sickened by the condition of the patient and as they carefully put Joey on the gurney, the head paramedic asked, "What the hell happened here?"

Seto told him, "Joey needs medical care, please get him to the hospital at Kaiba Corp. they're waiting." Then he walked along side the gurney, when they started to tell him that he couldn't go, Seto just stared at them and they didn't say a word.

Neither Yami, Bakura or Marik knew how to drive, so they did what they knew, they used shadow magic to get back to the Ishtar's, when they materialized in the living room, and Ishizu was waiting.

"How's Joseph?" She asked.

Bakura said, "This bitch nearly did what she set out to, but we stopped her, but she did break every finger on both hands, I don't know how he was able to endure the pain, but he did. Kaiba is making sure that Wheeler is getting the medical attention he needs."

At the hospital:

When the helicopter landed at Kaiba Corp., Dr. Lawrence and his staff were waiting. When they unloaded the gurney, and put him on the bed, Dr. Lawrence said, "What the hell happened to him?"

Seto said, "I'll explain later, please help him."

Then the doctor ordered that they take the patient to the operating room, he then turned to Seto and said, "We have to operate in order to try to fix his fingers, when we're done, I expect you to tell me what happened."

Seto nodded that he understood, and then they took Joey to the elevator and left Seto standing there. As he went to set down, he looked at the doors and he prayed that they would be able to help Joey he had to get better.

Then the doors to the waiting room and Roland rushed in, when Seto saw him, he got up and went over to him and as Roland's arms closed around Seto, he fell apart.

"God, that bitch really hurt Joey, he's in surgery right now, the doctor has to try to fix his fingers, they have to be able to help him, and they just have to." Seto sobbed.

Roland helped Seto over to the couch where they sat down. All Roland could do was hold Seto and he tried to find the right words to ease his fears. "All we can do now is pray that god will help the doctors in healing Joseph, that's all we can do."

Back at the Ishtar's:

When they told Ishizu what this woman did to Joey, she wanted to ask Marik to send her to the shadows, but she knew that if they didn't find out why, that all the pain Joseph went through was for nothing.

Ishizu turned to the woman and she asked, "What's your name and why did you do this to Joseph?"

The woman stood there and she started to laugh, "I'll never tell you, you can all go to hell for what you did."

Yami yelled, _**"For what we did, we stopped you from hurting our friend, that's all we did. You'd better answer Ishizu or I swear I'll take you to the shadow realm and believe me, you don't want to go there, so answer Ishizu, NOW!"**_

When she looked around the room and saw the three men's eyes turn blood red, she decided to do as this man told her, "My name is Shadow, I lived in New York and was part of the biggest gangs there, that's where I first met Dagger, or as you call him Joey.

My brother was the leader of the gang, his name was Saber, and someone turned him into the Cops, we later found out that it was Dagger, that's why I did what I did to him, he had to pay for my brother being taken to prison where he died."

"_**So you never really knew who turned in your brother, you just believed what you heard, and then you tracked Joey down and made his life a living hell, you are one sick bitch, what if Joseph isn't the one, what would you of done then?" **_Ishizu asked her.

"But he told me that Dagger was the one, he'd never lie." Shadow said.

"Who told you?" Marik asked.

"His name is Gunner, he was my brother's second in command, he loved my brother, he'd never do anything to hurt him." Shadow said.

"What if he wanted to take over and your brother stood in his way, wouldn't that give him the reason to take you brother out of the picture?" Bakura said. Shadow didn't know what to say to that, she just sat there.

Then Yami said, "You'd better pray that Joey lives and that the doctors can repair what you did, because if he dies or they can't help him, I'll personally take you to the shadows.

And let you deal with what's there, and I'll enjoy seeing you scream the way Joey must have screamed, so you better pray that Joey is alright."

Please R&R..

Chapter Seven Coming Up..


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Seven

While Seto and the others were in the waiting room waiting for any news on how Joey's doing; the doctors were operating on him, trying to repair the damage that was done to his fingers.

In the waiting room, you could have cut the silence with a knife, when the door opened and the doctor walked in. "Are you here waiting to find out how a Joseph Wheeler is?"

Seto stood up and said, "Yes, how is he?"

The doctor then said, "Who in the hell did this to him and why?"

Roland stood up and said, "That's not your business, now will you please let us know how Joseph is."

The doctor then said, "We did the best we could, his fingers were so badly damaged, I don't know if he'll ever be able to use them. We had to put him into a medically induced coma to keep him from feeling the pain.

He'll be kept in the coma for two weeks, by then we'll be able to tell if the surgery worked." The doctor told them.

Roland then asked, "What happens if it surgery didn't work, then what?"

The doctor then said, "Let's cross that bridge when we come to it, until then we'll give him lots of antibiotics and pain medication, what all of you can do is pray that he gets better." Then the doctor walked off.

Yugi walked over to Seto and he said, "Joey's going to fight and come back to us."

Seto smiled down at him and he said, "You're right, but I think I'm going to stay here for awhile, I just want to be here, just in case." Seto couldn't go on, tears threatened to fall. Then Yugi said, "Come on guys, let's go."

Roland and Mokuba both sat down beside Seto to wait, while the others left. Bakura then said, "I want to take that bitch and do to her what she did to Joey."

Ryou touched his arm and said, "That's not what Joey would want, he'd want to know the truth, that's what we've got to do, find out the answer."

Yugi then said, "Malik why don't you and Marik go let your sister know what's going on, while the rest of us go back to the Game Shop and we'll let grandpa know."

Marik nodded as he put his arm around his hikari and they left to go home, then Bakura, Ryou, Yugi and Yami went back to the Game Shop.

When Marik told Ishizu about what the doctor said, she was so angry that he had to almost grab her to stop her from going downstairs and killing the one responsible for all Joey's pain.

Malik then said, "Please stop, we have to remember that our friend is hurt and he's going to need our strength to just keep going, I'm going to pray to Ra and ask him to help Joey."

Ishizu went over to her brother and she put her arm around him and looked at Marik and he went over to them and she bowed her head and prayed, "Dear Ra, please help our friend, he will need your strength to get better."

At the hospital:

Mokuba had fallen asleep on one of the couches, Seto looked over at his brother and he smiled and said, "He's right, we need to pray and ask God to help make Joey better, I'll be right back."

As Seto started to get up, Roland put his arm on Seto's and he said, "Son, you don't have to go to the chapel to pray, anyone anywhere can talk to God."

Seto sat down and he closed his eyes and Roland did too, then Seto said, "Dear God, My name is Seto Kaiba, my friend Joey Wheeler is fighting for his life and he needs your strength to get better, please will you help him. Amen."

Later when Seto fell asleep, he had a dream, this is what he dreamed:

_In his dream Joey was walking toward him and he was smiling. "Why are you so sad?" Joey asked him._

_Seto wiped the tears from his face and he said, "I'm worried about you, the doctor said that he didn't know if you'd make it, and if you did he didn't know if you'd be able to ever use your fingers again."  
_

_Joey smiled as he walked up to Seto and he said, "Well you can stop worrying, see I can use my fingers just fine."_

_Seto was about to ask Joey something when there was a bright light and he woke up. _

Seto sat up and blinked and he looked around, Roland asked, "What's wrong?"

Seto then told him about the dream and Roland smiled and said, "When I was a little boy, I had a dream about my grandma, you see she was dying for cancer. In my dream she told me that she was happy, then she kissed my cheek and she told me, you need to dry your eyes and go tell your mommy that I'll be fine."

Seto then asked him, "So you're saying that Joey was telling me that he is going to get better and he's fingers will be alright?"

Roland put his arm around Seto's shoulder and hugged him and he said, "Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying, now why don't you get some more rest, I'll let you know if the doctor need to talk to you."

Seto kissed Roland on the cheek and he lay back down, closed his eyes, and fell asleep. Roland sat there and he folded his hands and prayed, "Grandma, thanks for helping Joey tell Seto that he's going to be alright, I love you and will see you again when my time on this earth is over."

At the Game Shop:

When Yami, Yugi, Ryou and Bakura got there, they went inside and Solomon was sleeping in his big chair, Yugi went over, touched him on the arm, and said, "Grandpa, we're home."

Solomon opened his eyes, he smiled at them, and then he said, "How's Joseph?"

Yami told him and Solomon closed his eyes and Yugi motioned to the others and they did the same thing, then Solomon said, "Dear God, we are asking you to make Joseph Wheeler better, please use you love to heal him and let him come back to us, we miss and love him."

Solomon then got up and as he was going to the kitchen he asked, "Does anyone want some hot chocolate?"

They all said, "We do." Then they walked into the kitchen and sat at the table and as they were waiting for the milk to get warm, Solomon asked, "Where is the person who did this to Joseph?"

Yami then said, "She's being held in the basement of the Ishtar's, she finally told us why she did it, and now we are waiting to see if Joey wakes up, he deserves to know why this person did what they did to him."

Solomon nodded his head as he got out five cups out of the cupboard and placed them on the table and then he poured the hot chocolate in them, then he said, "Everyone drink up while it's hot."

Back at the hospital:

The nurse noticed that the patient's vital signs were improving, she paged the doctor, who came and examined the patient, and he said, "It looks like this young man just might make it, now all we have to do is see if his fingers will move."

Then the doctor went to speak to the ones waiting to find out about his patient.

At the Ishtar's:

Ishizu was reading when all of a sudden she put the book down, closed her eyes, and then she smiled and softly said to herself, "Marik, Malik please come here."

When they walked into the room, she smiled and said, "Joseph's going to be alright." Malik hurried over to his sister and as she held him in her arms, she looked at Marik, he smiled, and then she said, "Tomorrow, we'll go see how Joseph is doing."

In the basement of the house, Shadow is trying to figure out how to undo this shadow magic, "I have to get out of here, and if I don't then they are going to kill me for what I did to Dagger. He's the one who needs to die; he's the one who turned my brother in."

As much as she tried, she couldn't get free from the bonds that held her, she'd just have to wait and see what they are going to do to her.

Back at the hospital:

The doctor walked back to the waiting room, when he went inside, Roland touched Seto and said, "The doctor's here."

Mokuba woke up as his brother walked over to talk to the doctor. "How's Joey doing?" Seto asked.

The doctor smiled and said, "His vital signs are getting stronger, that's a good sign that he's going to make it, but we still won't know about his fingers until we bring him out of the coma."

Seto thanked the doctor, who nodded and left the room, then Seto turned around and started to go down, Roland caught him and helped him sit down next to Mokuba. Seto then said through his tears, "Joey's going to be alright."

Mokuba held onto his brother as Roland held them both; he closed his eyes and gave thanks to God for helping Joseph get better.

Please R&R..

Chapter Eight Coming Up..


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eight

After the doctor left, Seto whispered not thinking that anyone had heard, "I wish I could see Joey." Roland got up and said, "I'll be right back." Then he left the room.

Mokuba went over and sat beside his brother and as Seto put his arm around him, Mokie said, "When are you going to tell Joey that you care about him?"

Seto smiled down at his brother and he said, "I can't, the rumor is that he's with Mai, how can I tell him that I love him."

Mokuba hugged Seto and said, "I love you, but if you don't confess to Joey you're feelings, I'll stop talking to you."

Seto chuckled and he said, "Then I guess I'll talk to him when he wakes up, I don't want you to be mad at me."

Roland came back into the room and he walked over to the brothers and he said, "Seto, I want you to go with this nice Nurse, she'll take you to the room Joey's in."

Tears ran down both Seto and Mokuba's face, as they heard what their dad just said, then Seto got up walked over and hugged Roland and he kissed his dad on the cheek and followed the Nurse."

Mokuba ran over and threw his arms around Roland, he looked up at him, and he said, "We need to call Yugi and let them know about Joey."

Roland nodded and they both walked outside and Mokuba asked to use the cell phone, then he dialed Yugi's cell phone, when he heard Yugi's voice Mokie said, "Joey's going to be alright, but they still don't know if he'll be able to use his fingers."

Yugi looked at the room and said, "Joey's going to be alright." Mokuba heard shouting and smiled as he heard Yugi say, "Thanks for calling, hey, how's Seto doing?"

Mokuba smiled and said, "He's going to go see Joey, he needs to get some things off his chest." Yugi knew what it was and he said, "If you need anything please call and we'll do what we can."

Mokie said, "I'll do that, and Yugi, ask the others to say a prayer that when Joey wakes up he'll be completely alright." Yugi said, "I'll do that and Mokie, I know that Joey will wake up and he'll be fine."

In the hospital room:

When the Nurse opened the door, Seto hesitated for one second then he walked in and sat down next to the bed. "Thanks Seto said." She nodded and as she left she said, "He's going to be alright, just give it time."

Seto sat there looking at Joey and then he softly said, "You've got to get better, I need to tell you something, I don't know how you'll take it but if I don't then my brother will stop talking to me."

_As Joey lay there, deep inside his mind, he was walking around trying to find a way out. He looked down at his hands and couldn't believe how they looked, then there was a bright light, and as he blinked, he saw a door._

_Going over to the door, he opened it and as the went inside, he saw his friends and they were all sobbing and saying, "He has to get better, he just has to." Joey then saw Seto, he was sitting by himself, and as he walked over, he saw that Seto had something in his hand, but he didn't know what it was._

_Then Mokuba walked over to Seto and he said, "You've got to give it to him, please let him know how you feel."_

_What was Mokuba talking about, what did Seto have to tell me? Joey wondered. Then just when he was going to walk around the room, the bright light appeared and when he blinked again, he was lying on this bed, there was machines and tubes and he couldn't open his eyes, all he could do was lay there, then he felt Seto's presence and for some reason it calmed him down._

Seto sat there and then he reached out and touched Joey's arm and he whispered, "Joey I love you, please wake up so I can tell you that I love you."

When they went back to the waiting room, Mokuba said, "I hope that Seto gets the chance to tell Joey how he feels, and I hope that maybe Joey will feel the same."

Roland went over to his youngest son and said, "Sometimes we get a chance to tell the person we care about how we really feel, and I know that your brother will get that chance."

Mokuba hugged him and then he said, "I love you; you're the best dad that anyone could have."

Roland held him in his arms and as tears ran down his face, he said, "You and your brother are the best thing that ever happened to me."

Back in the hospital room:

As Seto sat there, he wondered what Joey would say when he told him that he cared, then he closed his eyes and soon he was asleep. It was about two hours later, when Seto thought that he heard someone call his name, he opened his eyes and the Nurse was saying, "Mr. 'Wheeler's awake, he just opened his eyes, I've called for the doctor."

Seto stood up and he looked down at Joey who was looking up at him, and Seto said, "Welcome home" then he reached out and pushed the hair out of Joey's face.

Joey looked up at Seto and the look that Seto saw in Joey's eyes, made him say, "When you get better we have to talk."

Then the doctor came into the room, he walked over and looked down at his patient and said, "It's good to see that you're awake, I'll have the Nurse remove your breathing tube, but for a few hours you won't be able to talk."

Then the doctor looked at Seto and he said, "I guess that the best medicine isn't always what a doctor prescribes, you can stay here, and it seems that your presence is what brought Mr. Wheeler out of his coma."

When the doctor left the room, he walked into the waiting room and said, "Mr. Wheeler is awake, it seems that the young man in there is what got him to wake up."

When the doctor was about to leave, Roland thanked him and then Mokie said, "You were right, love is the best medicine, do you think that when the doctors take the bandages off that Joey's fingers that they'll be alright too?"

Roland smiled down at Mokuba and he said; "Only time will tell, but I have a feeling that he'll be able to use his fingers again."

Mokuba then asked, "What about the person who did this to Joey, what's going to happen to them?"

Roland then said, "That's something that no one really knows, maybe it'll be up to Joseph to decide."

Please R&R..

Chapter Nine Coming Up..


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Nine

When Joey was able to talk, he asked, "Where is the bitch that did this to me?"

Seto told him, "She's at the Ishtar's; they have her in their basement."

Joey then asked, "Why did she do this to me?"

Seto told him, "It had something to do with her brother and how she blamed you for his death."

Joey closed his eyes and he said, "What's her name?"

Seto told him, "She told Ishizu that her name is Shadow and her brother's name was Saber."

Joey went white and he said, "Saber was the leader of the gang I was in when I lived in New York, what does that have to do with me, I left that gang years ago, why would she say that I was the one who killed her brother?"

Seto then told him, "From what Ishizu said, Shadow told her that you went to the Cops and turned her brother in, that he was arrested and found guilty, then he was sent to prison where he died."

Joey wanted to get out of the bed, go find that bitch and find out what the hell was going on, but since he couldn't he then said, "I need to talk to her, to get her to understand that I didn't even know that her brother had been sent to prison.

It had to be someone else who turned him in, and then Joey said, "I bet it was Gunner, before I left the gang, Gunner and Saber use to argue about how the gang should be run.

Gunner wanted to have each of the gang members to carry guns so that they could kill anyone they didn't like, but Saber was against that idea."

The doctor came in then and he saw how agitated his patient was, and he looked at Seto and said, "I think you should leave, Mr. Wheeler needs to get some rest, besides I don't like that he's so agitated, he needs to be calm so that his can get enough strength to let his body heal."

Joey looked at the doctor and he said, "You might be my doctor, but you're not my mother, so why don't you stick to what you know and leave Mr. Kaiba alone, we're talking."

Seto almost chuckled but decided against it, the doctor didn't like the idea that his patient was telling him to mind his own business and he said, "If you don't take my advice then I'll sign off the case and you can find another doctor."

Joey was so angry that he said, "Why don't you just do that."

Seto finally said, "Everyone shut the hell up, now Joey, you do need to settle down and listen to your doctor, and as far as your concerned he said looking at the doctor, you need act like a doctor and not as he said, his mother."

The doctor snorted and left the room and Joey said, "Do you know any good doctors, I think that I just pissed that one off."

Seto chuckled and he said, "Let me call Roland and ask him to ask around." Seto then picked up the house phone and called Roland's cell.

"Roland here, can I help you?" Seto heard him say. "Dad, can you come to Joey's room, we need to talk to you about something, and oh yeah bring Mokie, I think that Joey would like to see him."

Roland then said, "We'll be right there." Seto hung up the phone and told Joey, "Dad's on his way."

When Roland and Mokuba entered the room, Joey smiled and said, "Long time no see."

They walked over to the bed and Roland said, "What do you need?"

Joey told him what happened and Roland had to hide his smile, then he said, "I'll call Dr. Temple and see if he can recommend a good doctor, but until then, he looked directly at Joseph and said, "I suggest that you pull in your horns and stop being so damn contrary."

Mokuba walked over to the bed and he said, "It's good to see you're getting better, we were worried about you, weren't we big brother?"

Seto looked everywhere but at Joey, who chuckled and he said, "Have you called Yugi and let him know that I'm getting better?"

Mokuba nodded his head and said, "Yea, and when he told the others, I heard lots of cheering."

Roland replaced the receiver and said, "This afternoon, and Dr. Wagner will be coming to see you, and he'll be your new doctor. I have to warn you that Dr. Wagner won't take any shit from you, if you don't do what he says, he can make your life a living hell."

That afternoon, after Seto left so that Joey could rest, the door opened and a woman walked in, she had a white coat and she walked over to the bed and said.

"Mr. Wheeler, my name is Dr. Wagner, I hear that you like to tell your doctor to mind their own business, well I'm here to tell you that you are my business, and from here on, I tell you what you can an can't do, is that clear."

Joey opened his eyes and when he saw that he wasn't dreaming and that his new doctor was a woman, he said, "It's perfectly clear, I have one question, when will you know if my fingers are healing?"

Dr. Wagner pushed the button and when a Nurse came in, the doctor said, "Please bring me a tray and some more bandages, I want to see how Mr. Wheeler's finger are doing." The Nurse then walked over to a cabinet and got out new bandages and some other things and Dr. Wagner told Joey, "Let's see how your finger is doing, shall we."

The doctor them started taking off the bandages and when his fingers were completely uncovered, Dr. Wagner said, "Your finger are healing nicely, now I want you to try to move each finger, I want to see what range of movement you have with each finger."

Joey tried to move each finger, and as he did, the pain was tolerable, as the doctor watched, Joey was able to bend each finger and as she watched his face, she saw that he was trying not to show how much it hurt. Then Dr. Wagner said, "Alright, that's enough. Now tell me how much pain you are in."

Joey looked at her and he said, "It's better then when that bitch was breaking them, one at a time."

Dr. Wagner had read his file and when she read how this patient's fingers were broken, she couldn't understand how he was able to move them, she had expected to see someone that would have fingers that were paralyzed and might even have to be amputated."

"You're doing fine and I'm pleased how your fingers are healing. Now I'm going to re-bandage your fingers and if you want I'll have the Nurse give you a shot for the pain."

Joey shook his head no, and then he said, "Just let me have some pain pills, I can deal with the pain. I want to thank you, and now I think that I'll try to get some sleep."

Dr. Wagner then spoke to the Nurse, "Please bring Mr. Wheeler a couple of Advil's and call me if his condition changes."

When Seto left so that Joey could rest, he walked back to the where his dad and brother was, and he looked at Roland and he said, "I want to go talk to the woman who did this to Joey."

Roland then got up and he held out his arms and Seto walked over and he held onto this man who was the anchor for both him and his brother, then Roland said, "Alright let's go, Mokie can talk to Ishizu while we go talk to this woman."

Please R&R..

Chapter Ten Coming Up..


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Ten

When Ishizu opened the door and saw Seto and some man standing there, she asked, "What can I do for you?"

Roland said, "My name is Roland O'Brien, I'm the guardian of Seto and his brother, we're here to talk to the person who abused Joseph."

She nodded her head and said, "Please come in, I'll have Odeon and Marik take you both down to the basement."

Roland then said, "I want to talk to her by myself, if she finds out that Seto knows Joseph, she might try telling him what he wants to know, but I might be able to get her to tell me the truth."

Ishizu decided that what Roland was saying sounded good, she said, "I'll be right back." She went to talk to Odeon and Marik. When she left the room Seto turned to Roland and said, "What's going on, I want to question her." Roland then said, "Listen, what I told Ms Ishtar is the truth, I want to talk to the person alone."

When Ishizu came back into the room, both Roland and Seto stood, she smiled at them and said, "This is Odeon and Marik, they will take you down to the basement, while you're gone maybe Seto will let me know how Joseph is doing."

When Odeon, Marik and Roland walked down the back steps to the basement, upstairs Ishizu sat down and said, "How's Joseph?" Seto told her, "Joey woke up and was able to ask about the bitch."

Then he realized that he had said a word that you don't say in mixed company and he said, "Please excuse me for the word I said."

Ishizu smiled at him and she said, "I hear worse words when my brothers are upset, so don't think anything of it."

Down in the basement:

When Odeon opened the door and they walked in, he said to Roland, "I know who you are, I also understand that what happened to Joseph upset a lot of people, but my sister and I think that it should be up to Joseph what happens to her."

Marik looked from Odeon to Roland and he said, "What in the hell are you talking about?" Odeon then said, "He's part of a very elite group of men who use to do things for money, but after becoming the guardian to both Kaiba brothers, he retired."

Roland said, "He's right, now I want to talk to this person." Odeon then unlocked the door, they walked in, and there in the middle of the room was a young lady sitting in a chair, Roland asked, "Release her from what is holding her, she won't get away, I need to be able to get her full attention."

Odeon looked at Marik and said, "Do as he says." Marik closed his eyes and said a few Egyptian words and Shadow was able to move. She looked at the men standing there, she had seen Odeon and Marik, but the other man was someone she'd never seen before.

Shadow then said, "Who the hell are you and what do you want?"

Roland walked over to where she was and he said, "I'm you're worst nightmare, now start talking and you'd better be telling me the truth, because if you're not, I'll be able to tell."

Shadow started to laugh, and all of a sudden, she found herself flying across the room and slamming into the wall. Roland then said, "Now shall we start again."

Upstairs:

Seto was telling Ishizu about how Joey got a little hot headed and his doctor walked off and dad had to find him another one, and this one isn't going to take crap from Joey and he knows it."

Ishizu giggled and said, "She sounds like someone I'd like, how's his fingers, does this doctor think that he'll ever be able to use them again?"

Seto had tears in his eyes as he said, "All she knows, yes, his doctor is a woman, she said that they'll have to wait for the swelling to go down, then he'll have to try to move his fingers."

Back in the basement:

Roland walked over and picked up the chair and said, "Get off the floor, or I'll do it for you."

Shadow carefully got up, limped over, and sat down, and then she said, "What do you want to know?"

Roland then said, "Tell me everything that you told them, and you'd better pray that I believe you."

Shadow started telling Roland, "Someone had turned my brother over to the Cops, then he was sentenced to life in prison where he was killed, I was told that it was Dagger, or as you call him Joey, who called the Cops and that's when they arrested Saber, that's what we called my brother."

Roland knew that so far, she was telling the truth, and then he said, "Joseph told me that he wasn't the one who did it, that he's been here in Domino for over three years, when did your brother get arrested."

Shadow didn't believe what this man was telling her, "That's not true, Gunner wouldn't ever lie to me about something like that, and he loved my brother as much as I did."

Roland then asked, "Who the hell is this Gunner?"

Shadow then said, "He was my brother's first in command, if anything happened to my brother then he'd be the leader, but he wouldn't do that, he loved my brother."

Roland started laughing and then he said, "You really are stupid, did you know that. This Gunner is the one who probably turned your brother in, because then he could be the leader."

Shadow looked at him as tears ran down her face, if that's true, then what, "What I did to Joey shouldn't of ever been done, god, what have I done?"

Marik and Odeon stood there listening to what was going on, then Marik said, "How do you know that she's really upset, and not just laughing inside at us."

Roland then said, "I know, because I was once in her shoes, I killed someone because I let my temper get the best of me, and I didn't give the person a chance to explain that he wasn't guilty."

Odeon that said, "What do we do about her?"

Roland then looked at Shadow, and he said, "She'll stay put; it'll be up to Joseph what happens to her."

Then he turned and started to leave, when Shadow said, "I deserve to die, why don't you just kill me?"

Roland stopped walking but didn't turn around, he said, "Joseph said that to someone close to him, he wanted to die because of the pain you caused him, now he will be your judge, jury and executioner."

Upstairs:

When Seto told Ishizu about Joey, she smiled at him and then she said, "I truly believe that Joseph will be alright and that with time and lots of help from you and his friends, he will be able to use his hands again."

Seto thanked her for what she just said, then the door opened and Roland, Odeon and Marik came into the room and Roland said, "Thank you for letting me talk to her, we need to get home; I'll call you and let you know how Joseph is doing." Then he and Seto shook hands with both Odeon and Marik and then he and his dad gave Ishizu a kiss on the cheek.

She smiled, and said, "Please tell Joseph that we are praying for him."

After they left, Ishizu looked at both Odeon and Marik and she said, "What happened down there, did he get the answers he was looking for?"

Odeon told her, "Yes, he found out what he wanted, now that young ladies life is in Joseph's hands, when he gets better, he will be the one judge her."

Back at the hospital:

Joey woke up when the Nurse came to take his vitals, he stretched and when he did, he moved his fingers. He looked at the Nurse who smiled at him and she said, "I'll call Dr. Wagner, she'll want to know about this."

Joey lay there and then he lifted his right hand and when he tried to move his fingers, they moved, and he didn't scream as he had when he first was brought to the hospital.

Please R&R..

Chapter Eleven Coming Up..


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eleven

When they left the Ishtar's and got into the car, Seto looked at his dad and he said, "Why didn't you let me go talk to her?"

Roland didn't take his eyes off the road and he said, "I knew that you have feelings for Joseph, and if I knew that that young lady would have known too, and she would of used that against you.

She is a very mixed up young lady, who lost her brother who she thought was the greatest person in the world, it is that loss that made her listen to the wrong people and they made her think that Joseph was the one who sent her brother to his death.

So that's why I went and talked to her myself, she didn't know who I was, only that I was the one person who was going to make her realize that what she did to Joseph was a terrible mistake.

And that just maybe the person who told her about Joseph was the person who really sentenced her brother to death."

Mokuba then said, "Are we going to go back to the hospital?" Roland smiled at him as he looked in the rear view mirror, and said, "Yes, but you and I are going to go get something to eat while Seto goes to visit with Joseph."

"When do I get to see him?" Mokuba asked.

Seto turned around and reached his hand out, and when Mokie took it, Seto said, "Later on, when I know that he's able to have more visitors, I'll come and get you and dad and we can all visit with Joey."

Mokuba's eyes filled with tears as he nodded his head and he softly said, "Thanks." Seto squeezed his hand then he turned around and wiped the tears that threatened to fall.

When Roland pulled into the parking lot of the hospital, and they got out of the car he said to Seto, "Alright, you go see Joseph and your brother and I will go get some dinner, do you want us to bring you anything back?"

Seto looked from his dad to his brother, and he said, "I love you both, thanks for being here for Joey and me."

Mokuba ran over, hugged Seto, Roland reached across the top of the car and he, and Seto held hands, and Roland said, "That goes double for us, tell Joseph we send him our love, call if you need anything."

In the hospital room:

Dr. Wagner came into the room and she said, "The Nurse told me that you moved your fingers, how much pain did it cause you?"

Joey raised both his hands, flexed his fingers, and said, "There's still some pain, but not as bad as it was when they first brought me here."

Dr. Wagner then said, "Tomorrow I want to check your fingers, if you keep improving then and only then I want to begin some physical therapy to see how much range of motion you have with each finger.

I'm not going to lie, it will be painful, but if you want to get your fingers to move, you'll do what the therapist wants."

When the doctor was talking to Joey, the door opened, Seto stood there listening to what she was telling Joey, and tears filled his eyes, he knew that no matter what Joey would succeed, and get his fingers to work.

Dr. Wagner then said, "I'll have the Nurse bring you some pain pills if you need them." Joey said, "Not right now, I don't want to get hooked on them, if the pain gets to bad, I'll let the Nurse know."

The doctor nodded her head, then she said, "I'll stop back tonight and see how you're doing." Then she walked to the door, she smiled at Seto and said, "He's a very courageous young man."

Seto nodded that he agreed, then the doctor left, and Seto walked over to the bed and said, "How's it going?"

Joey wiped the tears from his face as he said, "God, why did this have to happen to me?"

Seto lowered the rail and sat down on the bed and he said, "I don't know if we'll ever understand, all I know is that I'm so proud of you for wanting to fight so that you can use your hands."

Joey then lifted his bandaged hand and raised it up and gently touched Seto's face and he said, "Thank you for being here, I don't know if I could have gotten through all the pain without you being here."

Seto sat perfectly still so that he wouldn't cause Joey any pain, he wanted to take Joey into his arms and tell him how he felt, but he was terrified that if Joey didn't feel the same, what would he do."

Joey lowered his hand and he said, "Seto's what's bothering you?"

Seto took a deep breath and then he said, "I'm scared to tell you, but I also know that if I don't then it'll eat me alive, so here goes.

I have feeling for you, and I don't mean just friendship, I have wanted so many times to tell you that I cared for you, but then I heard that you and Mai were together.

So I kept my feelings to myself, then Mokie said that if I didn't tell you he'd stop talking to me" then all of a sudden Joey raised his hand and put it against Seto's lips, and he had to stop talking.

Joey then said, "Seto, kiss me." Seto blinked, and then he lowered his head and kissed Joey's lips. When he raised his head, Seto whispered, "WOW!"

Joey chuckled and he said, "Mai and I are just friends, I didn't what anyone to know who I really cared about, they might not understand, but after what happened to me, I knew that somehow I had to let you know that I too cared about you, and to hell with the others."

Seto smiled at him and he said, "Well I think that Yugi already knows how about us, and if he knows, well then Yami is going to know and so will the others. I guess now all we have to do is tell them and see how they react."

Joey said, "What will your dad say?"

Seto reached out, ran his hand through Joey's hair, and said, "I have a feeling that he knows because of the way I've been acting since all this happened."

Joey then said, "Did you hear what the doctor was saying about the therapy?" Seto nodded that he had, and then Joey said, "Will you please be here just in case I need someone's shoulder to cry on if the pain gets too much."

Seto then lowered his head and kissed Joey again and he said, "You know I will, I love you."

Joey's eyes filled with tears and as Seto wiped them off, Joey said, "I love you too."

Then they kissed and while they were kissing, the door opened and in walked Roland and Mokie and then Mokie said, "WOW!"

Seto and Joey started laughing and as Seto lifted his head, they both looked at the door, and then Roland was smiling that little smile that always made Mokie and Seto laugh. Joseph then said, "Hi, how's things going."

That caused all of them to burst out laughing and then Roland walked over to the bed and he said, "It's good to see both of you laugh, Joseph if you want or need anything just let my son know."

Joey smiled and said, "I will." Then Joey asked Roland, "Are you alright us being together?"

Roland reached out and gently touched Joey's face and he said, "I only want my sons to be happy, and I know that you make Seto happy and vice a versa, so yes, I'm happy."

Then Joey looked at Roland and he said, "What about that bitch, the one who did this to me, what's going to happen to her?"

Roland looked directly at Joey and he said, "That's going to depend on you. When you're able to walk out of this hospital, I'll take you to see her, and then you will say what her punishment will be."

Please R&R..

Chapter Twelve Coming Up..


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Twelve

While Seto was spending time with Joseph, Roland was taking over running Kaiba Corp., and on times when Seto couldn't be with Joseph, then Yugi or one of Joseph's other would spend time with him.

When it came time for Joseph to begin his therapy, Dr. Wagner told him, "You will not only have Physical Therapy, but I'm also going to have you do Occupational Therapy too, then she asked the Nurse to bring over the tray.

I want to check your hands, if I think that they are healing enough, I will re-bandage them, but instead of putting on all that gauze, I'll be putting on these gloves, they are made from gauze, but you'll be able to move your fingers better."

When the doctor removed the bandages, she was happy to see that Joseph's fingers were healing as well as they were, then she said, "Alright, I'm going to re-bandage your fingers one at a time, and then I'll put these gloves on.

So tomorrow when you meet your therapists, and if they want you to show them what range of motion you have, the heavy bandages won't stop you from doing it."

So today Joseph is introduced to his therapists, his Occupational Therapist's name is Valerie, it is her job to get to use your hands to not only feed yourself, but also help you so that you can dress yourself.

And your Physical Therapist's name is Greg; it is going to be his job to help you learn how to not only strengthen your hands, but your arms too.

As Valerie said, "We both know that you'll want to scream, throw things and even swear at us, but neither of us will stop with your therapy until your doctor tells us to."

Greg then said, "I know that from what I've read in your file, you are a fighter, and I know that no matter how hard it gets, you won't stop, you'll want to get the use of your fingers, and that's what I'm counting on, your desire to get the use of your hands back."

On his first day of therapy, Yami was there visiting, and as Greg came to get Joseph so that he could start his Physical Therapy. Joseph asked, "Can Yami come with me?"

Greg knew that his patient was a little apprehensive, so he said, "Sure he can, in fact he can learn what to do so that on the days you don't have therapy, and he can help you practice."

The first thing Greg did was he gave Joseph a small rubber ball, "I want you to squeeze this ball three times in each hand, it will help strengthen your hands so that when you start your Occupational Therapy your hands will be strong enough to do what Valerie wants you to do." Greg said.

So as Joseph took the ball, he tried to squeeze the ball, it was a little painful, but he kept up doing it. Greg was very happy to see that this young man was willing to do whatever it takes so that he could get the use of his hands back.

Yami was also proud of Joey, he could tell that every time Joey squeezed the ball that it hurt, but he wasn't going to stop until it got to painful and then he'd stop.

Greg was very satisfied, and then he told Joseph, "I want you to come over here and get on this bed, now lay down. You'll see over your head is a bar, I want you to reach up and try to grasp the bar, then I want you to try to pull yourself up.

What this exercise will do is not only strengthening your hands, but help build the muscles in your arms. That way you will be able to be able to do different things that right now you're not able to do."

Joseph got tired and Greg said, "Alright, we'll stop for now, but I want you to practice with this ball, and if your friends will help, I want you to try to reach up and grasp the bar, then try to pull yourself up."

Joey thanked him and as Yami pushed his wheel chair back to the room, Yami said, "You know I'm really proud of they way you haven't complained about what your therapist ask you to do."

Joey smiled and said, "Thanks."

After several days, Valerie came to see Joseph and she told him, "Today you're going to come with me, today I'm to have you use a special pair of gloves, these gloves will allow you to grip a spoon, then you'll be able to use your hands so that you can feed yourself."

Joey did everything that Valerie asked of him and she was very happy with his progress, she told him, "If you keep improving at the rate you're doing, I know that you'll soon be able to do things for yourself, and that Dr. Wagner might release you and you can go home."

It has been exactly two months since Joseph was first admitted to the hospital, and today Dr. Wagner has decided to release Joseph, only if he has someplace to live where he can get help if he needs it."

Joey was about to tell the doctor, that he lived by himself, when Seto spoke up and said, "Joey is going to come live with my family."

Joey didn't want to be a burden on anyone and he said, "That's alright, I've always lived alone, it'll be alright, but thanks anyway."

Dr. Wagner then said, "Well if you won't accept Mr. Kaiba's offer, then I can't release you just yet, you still have a ways to go before you're well enough to live by yourself."

Roland came into the room about that time and he had heard enough and he walked over to the bed and he looked down at Joseph and he said, "Mr. Wheeler will be living with my son's and me.

And if he doesn't like it then that just to damn bad, and I have another thing to say, if Joseph doesn't do what he's suppose to, I guess I could give him a paddling on his butt."

Joey knew better then to argue with this man, and as tears filled his eyes, Joseph said, "Alright, I'll stay with them, and thanks."

Seto reached out and touched the side of Joey's face and he said, "You're welcome."

Roland then said, "I want to meet with his therapists and find out what he's been doing, I'm trained in martial arts, and if it's alright, I will be teaching Joseph certain things that can strengthen his body."

Dr. Wagner smiled at Roland and she said, "I will have both Valerie and Greg give you a call, they can tell you what Joseph's been doing, and I think that Joseph is very lucky to have friends like the ones who have been here for him."

It was three days later, when Dr. Wagner signed the release papers for Joseph to go home. Seto was there and when the doctor said, "Joseph can go home today; here are the instructions for both Valerie and Greg along with two prescriptions for pain medication in case his fingers get to hurting."

Joey held out his hand and as she gently shook it, he said, "Thanks for all you've done, I'm sorry for being a pain in the ass, will you please tell the other doctor that I want to apologize for what I said to him."

Dr. Wagner smiled and told him, "I'll let Dr. Collins what you said and I would like you to keep in touch and let me know how you're doing."

Seto said, "I'll make sure he does, I also want to thank you for all you did for Joey." Then the doctor left and Seto picked up the phone and called the Manor.

"Dad, can you and Mokie come to the hospital, Joey's getting release today, and we need a ride home."

Roland said, "Your brother and I will be right there, tell Joseph that everyone's been calling to find out how he's doing, maybe when we get home and after he rests, Joseph can call and let them all know that he's staying with us."

Seto said, "I'll let him know and dad, thanks."

Joey looked at Seto as he was trying tying his shoes, and he said, "Tell me what?"

Please R&R..

Chapter Thirteen Coming Up..


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Thirteen

When Roland pulled into the driveway of the Manor, and they got out of the car, Roland said, "Alright, now I'm going to have a few rules that all you are going to have to abide by or else.

After Joseph is shown to his room, I want all of you to come back to the living room, where I'll tell you the rules, and if you have any objections you can let me know."

As Joey followed Seto and Mokuba upstairs, they walked to the first door, and when Seto opened it, he said, "This is your room, if you need anything, just let me know."

Joey then said, "What about my things that I left in my apartment?"

Seto then said, "Make a list of what you want, and I know that if you give the list to dad, he'll go get what you need, now let's get downstairs and go find out what the rules are."

Joey looked at Seto and he said, "Will you please write down what I need, my fingers are a little sore."

Seto walked over to the small desk, he sat down, took a piece of paper and then he said, "Alright, tell me what you need."

Joey walked over and as he stood beside Seto he said, "There's my pants, shirts and shoes, they are in the closet, then my underwear, socks and my favorite baseball glove and ball, they are all in the dresser. I also want the photo album that has all the pictures of my family and friends. I guess that's all."

Seto got up and he said, "Alright, let's go." They all walked downstairs and went into the living room; they found Roland he was standing beside the window looking out. When he heard them come into the room, he turned and said, "Alright, please sit down.

Here is a list of what you can and can't do, and if you get caught, well let's just say that you won't like the consequences."

**1. I will not allow any loud music.**

**2. I will not permit any chasing or yelling in the house.**

**3. I will not allow anyone to get phone calls when we are at the table eating.**

**4. I will not allow anyone to use profanities in this house.**

**5. I will expect everyone to eat everything on their plates without complaining.**

**6. I will expect all of you to keep your rooms clean, have your dirty clothes in the basket and take it to the basement, and if the Grace is busy, then you'll do your own clothes.**

**7. If anyone doesn't like these rules, then too bad.**

Then Roland asked, "Is there anything anyone wants to say?"

The there young men knew that they had better not say anything against any of the rules, so they all shook their heads that they all understood all the rules.

Joey stood up and said, "I have a list of things I would like to get from my apartment."

Roland walked over and he held out his hand, when Joseph gave him the list, he read it and said, "Alright, tomorrow Seto can come with me and we'll get your things."

Joseph thanked him and then he asked, "When Seto showed me my room, I didn't see any bar that I could use to strengthen my hands and arms."

Roland smiled and said, "In the basement, there is a total gym, after you've rested, Seto can take you down there and you can use the bar for a little while.

"Tomorrow, we will begin your exercising, and if you ever get tired, just let me or Seto know and you can quit till the next day."

Joseph nodded that he understood and he said, "I appreciate you allowing me to come here while I'm recuperating, it's a lot better then being by myself."

As Roland started to leave, Joseph stood up and said, "When do I get to see Shadow?"

Roland turned around and walked back to where Joseph was and he said, "Before that, I want you to be able to use your hands, and that'll take you exercising everyday, sometimes even twice a day. When I think that you're ready, I'll personally take you to the Ishtar's and you can talk to her."

Joseph went upstairs to rest, and when he left the room, Mokuba turned to his brother and said, "I'm going to call Yugi and let him know that Joey's staying here." Seto nodded his head. Mokuba went over to the phone and dialed the Game Shop.

Seto didn't really hear what his brother had said, he was to busy thinking about Joey, he wanted to talk to Joey and find out if he really meant what he said.

Seto blinked and saw Mokuba talking on the phone and he went over and said, "Who are you talking to?"

Mokuba silently said, "Yugi." Seto wondered why he was calling Yugi, then Mokie hung up the phone and said, "I told you I was going to call Yugi and tell him that Joey was staying here, didn't you hear me?"

Seto blushed and Mokuba laughed and said, "I guess you were thinking about someone else and I know who it was."

Seto reached out to grab him, Mokuba moved, and as he ran out of the room, Seto heard him say, "Seto loves Joey."

Roland chuckled as he heard what Mokie was saying, he walked back into the living room and saw Seto standing there looking out the window and he walked over and said, "What's bothering you?"

Seto turned around and as he looked up at his dad, he said, "I'm afraid that what Joey said in the hospital might have been because of what we did for him, and that he really doesn't care."

Roland put his arm around Seto and said, "I guess the only way you'll know for sure is to go talk to Joseph, but wait until he wakes up."

Seto hugged his dad and he said, "Thanks for everything you've done for both Mokie and me, and for letting Joey stay here, you're the best dad anyone could want."

Roland hugged him and he said, "I love you boys and I've never regretted becoming your guardian, when your dad passed away, both you and your brother have always meant the world to me."

Joey woke up and went downstairs and as he walked into the living room and he heard everything that Seto had said, and tears filled his eyes, he loved him and not just because of what he did for him, but because, well he just loved Seto.

Joey walked over to where Roland and Seto were and he said, "Seto, can I talk to you?"

Roland smiled at him and as he left them alone, both Seto and Joey turned red. Joey then said, "I heard what you were talking to Roland about, and I want you to know, I love you because you're you, and just maybe a little has to do with you being here to help me."

Seto took Joey into his arms and they kissed, and when he lifted his head, he looked down into Joey's eyes and he said, "I love you too."

Then they heard Mokie say, "WOW! THAT WAS SOME KISS."

Seto and Joey laughed and then they heard Roland say, "Mokuba James Kaiba, leave your brother and Joseph alone."

Mokuba then said, "Alright, but it's so much fun teasing them." Roland had to chuckle at Mokuba's response, but he didn't let him hear it.

Roland then said, "Either leave them alone, or get grounded, you decide."

Mokuba said, "Alright, I'll leave them alone."

Please R&R..

Chapter Fourteen Coming Up..


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Fourteen

So Joey began his exercises, even though it did cause him some pain, he wouldn't give in to the pain, he just kept on.

One day while Joey was exercising, Mokuba went down to see how he was, and when he saw Joey the condition of his hands, he could see the determination on his face to get his hands to get the use of his hands back, and he was so proud of him.

Everyday Bonnie, a Nurse that Dr. Wagner knew, would come to the Manor and check Joseph's hands, she wondered what happened to him and when she asked Joey, he told her and she wanted to find that woman and break every bone in her body, no one has the right to do what was done to this young man.

Bonnie said to Joseph, "Your fingers are healing beautiful, in fact I bet that in a few weeks you won't have to have the bandages on them anymore."

Joey thanked her and then he said, "After I woke up in the hospital, and I saw how the doctor and nurses were looking at my fingers, I thought that they would have to amputate them.

But then Dr. Wagner became my doctor and if it weren't for her, well I don't want to think about where I would be today."

Bonnie smiled at him and she said, "You know you give to many compliments to Dr. Wagner, sure she knew more about how to save your fingers then the other doctor, but if you didn't have the strength to keep fighting, then it wouldn't of matter how much Dr. Wagner did.

You would have given up and well like you said, they probably would have amputated your finger, so give yourself a little credit, it was your willpower that helped you want to get better."

Joey blushed as he heard what she was saying, he thanked her and then as she was getting ready to leave, she said, "If you need anything, please don't hesitate to call, then she took a piece of paper out and wrote her number on it and gave to him.

Seto had come downstairs to see how Joey was, when he saw the Nurse standing to close to Joey and it bothered him, so as he turned around to walk back up the stairs, when he heard Joey call out his name. Seto down and went over to where they were, Joey said, "Seto this is Bonnie, she's the nurse that Dr. Wagner asked to come and make sure that my hands were healing alright."

Seto held out his hand and as she shook it, he said, "I want to thank you for taking care of Joey's hands."

Bonnie got her things and as she passed by Seto she whispered, "You don't have to worry, I'm married and besides, you both are young enough to be my sons."

Seto blushed as she said that, Joey looked at them and wondered what was going on, Bonnie was laughing as she climbed the stairs. When Seto walked over to Joey, Joey said, "Alright, what's going on?"

Seto turned red as he said, "I acted like a complete jerk, and it bothered me to see her so close to you, but as Bonnie said, she was married, and we were young enough to be her sons."

Joey reached out and Seto gently took his hand in his and Joey said, "Come here." As Seto walked closer to where Joey was sitting, Joey said, "I want to make myself perfectly clear, I love you, not anyone else but you." Then he kissed Seto.

When they parted so that they could breath, Seto leaned his head against Joey's and he said, "I love you too, and I always will." Then Seto took Joey into his arms and kissed him."

As they were kissing, they heard Mokuba say from the stairs, "Dad, they're at it again, sucking face."

Roland laughed and said, "Alright let's go and give them a little privacy." Then they heard the laughter from both of them as they climbed the stairs.

Joey started laughing and soon Seto was too, then Seto said, "Mokie called Yugi and told him that you are staying here, I was wondering if you'd like to have a party and invite all your friends."

Seto then said, "Maybe we should get upstairs and talk to dad about having a party."

Joey laughed as he laid his head on Seto's chest and he said, "Yes we'd better." They walked up the stairs, they found Roland sitting in the living room, they walked over, Roland looked up from his magazine, and he asked, "What can I do for you two?"

Seto was gently holding Joey's hand as they walked over to the chair, then Seto said, "Can we have a party, we could invite all of our friends, we could celebrate Joey's recovery."

Roland put the magazine down, folded his hands, and said, "I don't see why not, has your brother called everyone to let them know that Joseph is staying here?"

Mokuba came into the room then and he said, "Yes I have, can we please have the party."

Roland stood up and then he said, "Well if we're going to have a party, then I guess I'd better go talk to Helga and let her know, she's going to be the one to plan what we're going to eat.

Then I need to let Jeffery know what we're going to do, that way he can make sure that the back yard is cleaned up and maybe he could even make sure that the pool is clean."

Mokuba started jumping up and down, he ran over and hugged Roland, and then he ran to the phone and dialed the Game Shop. "Mr. Motou, can I please talk to Yugi."

Solomon asked, "How's Joseph doing?"

Mokuba said, "He's a lot better."

Yugi picked up the phone and said, "What's up."

Mokuba then said, "We're having a party, will you and Yami come, and can you call the others and let them know, oh and please ask your grandpa to come too."

Yugi said, "We'll be there and I'll call the other too."

Mokuba then said, "Thanks Yugi, I'll talk to you later, oh, yeah, the party is this week-end."

Yugi laughed and then he said, "We'll be there."

Mokuba then hung up the phone, turned, and said, "Yugi is going to call the others, and he, Yami and grandpa are coming."

Joey's eyes filled with tears, he was going to be able to thank his friends for not only being there for him, he was going to be able to tell Tea how sorry he was that she got hurt because of him.

Then Seto said, "Alright, since we're going to have a party, don't you think that all of us should get some new clothes to wear?"

Roland threw his head back and let out a belly laugh and he said, "Son, you're really something, all right I guess we can go to the Mall tomorrow and we'll get all of you some new clothes to wear."

Please R&R..

Chapter Fifteen Coming Up..


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Fifteen

Joey went to talk to Seto, and he said, "I want to talk to Tea before the party; I want her to know how sorry I am that what happened to her was because of me."

Seto held Joey in his arms and he said, "Come on, I'm going with you."

So together, they went to talk to Tea. When she opened her door and found both Seto and Joey standing there, tears filled her eyes, she held out her arms, Joey walked over, and they held each other.

Seto wiped away the tears as he watched these two friends comfort each other. Tea said, "Joey, I don't blame you, when Yugi and Yami told me what was going on, I prayed that somehow they'd find you and that you would be alright, please don't cry."

Joey kissed her cheek and he said, "I'm just so thankful that you're alright, did Yugi call you about the party that we're having this week-end?"

She nodded her head and then Joey went on to say, "Please will you come."

Tea hugged him and as she looked over at Seto, she whispered to Joey, "Are you two seeing each other?"

Joey smiled and told her, "Yes, does it bother you that we're together?"

Tea smiled and said, "No, I'm glad that you found someone that will love you the way that you should be loved, then she looked at Seto and said, if you hurt him anyway, I swear that I'll make your life a living hell."

Seto walked over to them and he kissed her cheek and said, "You'll have to stand in line, I've already been warned by Yugi, Ryou and Malik and their Yami's and then there is Mokuba, dad and Helga, they've already told me the same thing. I love Joey, and I'd never do anything to hurt him."

They all laughed and then Joey asked her again, "You're going to come right?"

She smiled as she hugged him and she told them, "I'll be there, but I won't be alone, I'm bringing a date."

Joey looked at her with a weird look and she giggled and said, "Tristan and I have been seeing each other for the last few weeks, Joey I love him and he loves me."

Joey gave her a hug and said, "As long as he treats you with love and respect you deserve, I think that it's great, tell him that I'm happy for the both of you, and you can also tell him, if he hurts you or makes you cry, his life will be over."

She nodded her head then she said, "What time is the party?"

Seto then took a card out of his pocket and gave it to her, she read:

_**You're invited to come help us celebrate Joseph's recovery. Then party will be at the Kaiba Manor, Saturday afternoon, around noon, please call and R S V P if you're going to come.**_

_**Roland O'Brien**_

Tea then put the card back into the envelope, and she said, "We'll be there, and Joey, what about, you know the person who did this, have you talked to them yet?"

Seto said, "Dad wants Joey to get stronger before he approaches that damn bitch."

Tea nodded that she understood, and then Joey said, "We've got more invitations to give out, see you at the party, and Tea, thanks for being one of my best friends."

She kissed both Seto and Joey and she said, "That goes double for me."

Seto and Joey got back into the car and Seto drove over to the Game Shop.

As the door to the Game Shop opened, Solomon came out to see who it was, and when he saw Joseph and Seto standing there, tears filled his eyes as he went over and hugged them both. "Joseph, it's good to see how well you're getting." Solomon said.

Joey smiled through his tears and said, "It had a lot to do with my friends love."

Then he opened the other door and said, "Yugi you have some visitors."

"I'll be right there." Yugi said. When he came out to the main shop, he saw both Seto and Joey and he ran over and hugged them and said, "Joey, it's good to see you, come on back, Yami, Ryou, Malik, Bakura and Marik are here."

As they walked into the main house, Yugi said, "Hey, guys see who came over to visit."

Seto whispered to Joey, "Stay near me, I think that you're going to be bombarded with hugs." Joey laughed and nodded his head.

Ryou and Malik ran over and they hugged Joey and Seto, while Yami, Bakura and Marik just walked over and shook hands with them.

Bakura said to Joey, "How are your fingers doing?"

Joey held his hands out and showed them that he could almost make a fist, and he said, "Everyday I exercise them, if I don't then Seto, Mokie, Roland or Helga will get on my butt."

They all laughed when he said, that, then Seto said, "The reason we're here, other then to visit is to give all of you these." He handed an envelope to Yugi, Ryou and Malik.

When they opened them and read what it said, "Yugi said, "You bet we'll all be there."

Solomon then came into the room and Seto gave him an envelope too, and when he opened it and read what it said, "He smiled and said, "I'll be there too."

Seto noticed that Joey was getting tired and he said, "We better get back, Joey needs to rest, he's been exercising all morning, and I know that he'd love a nap."

Joey pretended to hit him and Bakura and the others looked at each other then Yugi smiled and said, "Joey, are you and Seto together?"

Joey nodded and said, "Is that going to bother anyone?"

Bakura said, "Hell no, we're glad that you two are together, but you better remember what I told you Kaiba, if you hurt him, you better get the hell out of Domino."

Seto said, "I remember. I love Joey, he's my heart and soul."

They all said good-bye to them, and as Seto and Joey got back into the car, Joey looked over at Seto and said, "I love you, you are the one reason that I'm fighting so hard to get my hands to work, I want to be able to touch your face and hold you in my arms."

Seto leaned across and gave Joey a kiss and as he started the car, he said, "That goes double for me, I love you Joey."

When Seto pulled up in front of the Manor, Joey was almost asleep. Seto got out walked around the car, and opened the passenger's door. "Joey, we're home, let's get inside."

Joey opened his eyes and looked up into Seto's face and he said, "I don't know if I can walk up the steps."

Seto nodded and then he got out his cell phone, called his dad and then the door opened, Roland walked down the steps, he gently picked Joseph up, carried him inside and up the stairs to his room.

As Roland put Joseph onto his bed he said, "I guess you kind of over did it today."

Joey yawned and said, "Guess so."

Roland then chuckled and said, "Get some rest, then we'll talk later." Before his head hit the pillow, he was sound asleep.

Roland and Seto walked back down the stairs and Seto said, "All our friends are coming to the party, and dad, thanks for being here for Mokie and me and now for Joey, we couldn't have made it without your strength and love."

Roland held Seto in his arms and said, "You're welcome, now let's go talk to Helga and find out what she needs us to do in order to get this party going." Then they walked into the kitchen.

Please R&R..

Chapter Sixteen Coming Up..


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Sixteen

Today Joey has an appointment to see Dr. Wagner; she's going to check to see exactly how Joey's fingers are healing. "Alright, I want you to try to squeeze this ball as hard as you can." The doctor said.

Joey did as she asked, and the doctor was happy with his progress, " Good, you're able to almost close your fingers around that ball, it's a great improvement for when I first met you.

Now I want you to lie down, now grasp that bar and pull yourself up, I want to see if you're grip has changed." Dr. Wagner said.

Joey did as she asked and she was even more impressed with how he was able to pull himself up without much pain. Then she said, "I want you to keep exercising, because you're almost back to normal as far as the strength or your hand and fingers, I'm going to have the nurse come in and put on a light bandage on your fingers, I want to see you in two months, unless you need to see me before."

Joey asked her, "I have a question, my friends are having a party, and well there will be swimming and I want to know if I can do some swimming without it hurting my fingers."

Dr. Wagner nodded her head and then she said, "Sure I don't see why not, but I want you to use these, they are a new kind of gloves, they fit your hands like a second skin, they'll keep the chorine drying out your fingers. I'll have the nurse show you how to use them."

Joey then thanked her again, and she said, "Your welcome, but you know you are the one who did all the work, who survived all the pain so that you could get your fingers to work, but I'll accept some of the credit."

When the doctor left, the came in and she started putting on a light bandage on each finger, then she said, "These are the gloves that the doctor told you about, before you go swimming, you'll need to put them on, now you might need some help. Then after you're done swimming, take them off, and put some of this ointment on your fingers and redo the light bandages."

Joey thanked her, and as he went out to make the next appointment, he looked up and there sat Roland. He smiled and got up and walked over to Joseph and he asked, "Well want did the doctor say?"

As they walked out of the Office, Joseph told him, and Roland put his arm around Joseph's shoulder and said, "I'm so damn proud of you, you've come a long way and you haven't let anything stand in your way, I'm also glad that you're becoming part of our family."

Joseph blushed when Roland was praising him, Joseph thanked him, then they got into the car, Roland drove home and as they got out of the car, Joseph said, "Tomorrow I want to go talk to Shadow, if you don't take me I'll call Yami and he will. I have to get this over with and the sooner the better."

Roland watched as he walked inside and he knew that this day was coming, and he was going to be the one to take Joseph there, he just prayed that he was strong enough physically as well as mentally to be able to face his past and come out a winner.

Roland parked the car, and as he walked inside, he went to the kitchen and as he sat down a the table, Helga said, "How did it go at the doctor?"

Roland told her and then he said, "Joseph wants to go talk to that young lady, the one who caused him to deal with all that hell, I just hope that he can deal with what she is going to throw at him."

Helga went over, put her arm around Roland, and said, "They all have to grow up someday, all we can do is be there for them if they stumble and fall, but we have to let them try to walk alone."

He looked up at her and then he said, "How'd you get so smart?" She hit him with the towel she had on her shoulder and she said, "Well I guess I got it the same place you did, from dad."

Joey had gone upstairs to his room and as he laid down, he was thinking what he would say to Shadow when he saw her. She was so mixed up thinking that he was the one, he was so sure that it had to be Gunner. Oh, well he would cross that bridge tomorrow. Joey got up, took a shower and went downstairs to see if Seto was home.

When Joey got to the living room, Mokuba was the only one there, "Where's Seto?" Joey asked him. Mokuba turned off the television and said, "He had some business meeting, I guess it's taking longer then he thought, hey want to play a video game with me?"

Joey went over and he sat down, and said, "Sure, what do you want to play." Mokuba showed him and Joey said, "Well get it ready, and you better watch out, I beat Tristan and Duke playing it."

As Mokie turned on the game, he laughed and said, "Heck, a monkey could beat those two." Joey laughed and said, "You know you're right, now lets play."

They were still playing when Helga came to tell them, "Dinner is ready." Mokie said, "Alright, we'll be right there."

Joey put the controller down and he said, "I wonder when Seto will get back?" Mokie then said, "If you want I can call his secretary and ask."

Joey didn't want to be a bother so he said, "That's alright, I don't want to cause any problems."

Mokuba said, "Hey, I always call, it's alright."

As Joey got up, Mokie was talking to Vivian, and she said, "Your brother is still in the meeting, I'll tell him that you called." Mokie thanked her, then he told Joey what he found out, then they walked to the dining room and as they sat down, they began to eat.

Roland knew that something was bothering Joseph, then it became clear, he wanted Seto to be here, so Roland said, "Seto called, this business meeting isn't going the way he thought, he'll be here as soon as it's over."

Joseph looked up at Roland, he smiled and then Joseph stood up and said, "I want to thank all of you, for what you've done, you've all allowed me to live here and made me feel like I belonged to this family." Tears were running down his face as he told them, then he heard Seto say, "You are part of this family."

Joey turned around and there stood the one person who really changed his life, Seto gave him a reason to want to go on, to live, to belong somewhere.

Seto came over to Joey, he took him into his arms and as they stood there looking into each other's eyes, Seto said, "When the right time comes, I'm going to ask you a very special question, and I hope that the answer you give me is the one I want to hear."

Mokuba looked from his dad to Helga and they both gave him the look as if to say, don't you dare say a word, or else. So instead he said, "Seto, come on, let's eat before it gets cold."

Seto and Joey both chuckled as they sat down and then Helga said, "Mokie please say the grace."

Mokuba bowed his head and he said, "Please bless this delicious food we are about to eat, and bless everyone one sitting at this table, thanks for helping make Joey better."

When he was done, Joey reached out his hand and as Mokie gently took it, Joey squeezed his hand and he said, "Thanks bro, you and everyone else in my life helped too."

After they had eaten, and when Seto and Joey went outside, Joey said, "Tomorrow I'm going to go talk to Shadow." Seto stopped and he asked, "Did you tell dad, and what did he say?"

Joey reached up and touched Seto's face and he said, "I didn't give him any chance to say a word, Seto I have to talk to her sometime and well the sooner the better. If I don't face my past then I'll never be able to find my future with you."

Seto held Joey in his arms and he said, "Well you're not going to talk to her alone, I'm coming and you can't stop me." Joey kissed him and he said, "Thanks, I was kind of afraid to go alone."

Mokuba snuck out to listen to what they were saying, when he heard Joey tell his brother about going to talk to Shadow, he gasped.

Seto and Joey turned around to find Mokie standing there with tears running down his face and he said, "No Joey don't go, what if she hurts you again."

Seto held out his arms and Mokie ran over and as Seto and Joey's arms engulfed him Joey said, "I'll be alright, your brother and dad are going to be with me, please stop crying, if you don't you'll get me started and then we'll cry so much we could flood the yard, what would the gardeners say then."

They all started to laugh, then Seto looked down at his brother, and he said, "Joey's right, dad and I will be there, nothing is going to happen to him."

Please R&R..

Chapter Seventeen Coming Up..


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Seventeen

When the boys left the kitchen, Roland went to the den, where he called the Ishtar's, when Odeon answered, Roland said, "Can I please speak to Ishizu?"

Ishizu said, "It's good to hear your voice, how's Joseph doing?" Roland said, "He's getting stronger, and he's almost able to close his hands into fists, his doctor is very pleased that in such a short time, how much better he is.

The reason I'm calling, is to let you know that tomorrow Joseph wants to come over there and talk to the young lady in your basement, as he said, its time to put all this behind him, so he can start living life again."

Ishizu knew that Joseph was right, so she said, "Alright, I'll have both Marik and Bakura come here tomorrow, they have to be in the room when Joseph talks to her, if he refuses, then I won't let him come in."

Roland then said, "I'll tell him, but if I know Joseph, he won't let anything keep him from facing his demons and if it were me, well not even you could keep me out."

Ishizu sighed then she said, "Alright, bring Joseph over tomorrow let's say after lunch, then as you say, he can face his demons, but Marik and Bakura still has to be there too."

Roland thanked her and he said, "I'll let Joseph know what you said, and again I want to thank you for all you've done." Then he hung up the phone. As he sat there looking out the window, Roland prayed that when Joseph talked to this Shadow, he'd be able to put his past behind him, and then he could look towards the future.

As he walked to the living room, he heard the side door open and close then Seto, Joseph and Mokie came in. Roland could see that Mokuba had been crying and he asked, "Mokie what's wrong?"

Mokuba went over and wrapped his arms around his dad, and then Mokie looked up at him and said, "I went outside to spy on them, but got a surprise instead. I heard Joey telling Seto that he was going to go talk to her.

They heard me gasp, then as I ran over to them, Seto told me that they two of you were going to be with Joey, and that neither of you would let her do anything to Joey."

Roland hugged him and he said, "Your brother is right, I just got through talking to Ishizu, I told her that tomorrow I was bringing Joseph over so that he could talk to the young lady.

Ishizu then told me to let Joseph know, that both Marik and Bakura would be there, if he didn't allow that, then he wouldn't be able to talk to Shadow."

Joseph looked at Roland and he said, "I don't care whose there, all I know is that if I don't talk to Shadow, my life is worthless, that I'll always be running away and if I wanted my life back, then I had to talk to her, to try to convince her that I didn't do anything."

Roland then looked down at Mokuba and he said, "Listen, as your brother said, he and I are also going to be there, and I promise you that nothing will happen to Joseph. Now, I think that it's time for everyone to get ready for bed."

Seto and Joey walked over to where Roland and Mokie were, and Joseph said, "Please believe me when I say, I'm going to be alright, I have to do this if ever want to get my life back." Mokie nodded his head and he said, "Alright I understand." They all gave Roland a hug and told him, "Good-night."

Then they all went to the kitchen to tell Helga goodnight. She turned around and saw the three of them, and she noticed that Mokie had been crying and she said, "Come here."

Mokie ran to her and she wiped his tears away and told him, "I know that it's hard to understand why Joseph has to go talk to that young lady, but we have to believe that when it's all over, he'll be able to come home, stronger and a lot happier."

Seto, Joey and Mokie walked upstairs to their rooms, and as they both said goodnight to Mokie, he gave them each a hug and kiss and he said, "I love you both." They each told him that they loved him too.

When Joey opened his bedroom door, he turned to Seto and said, "I'm kind of afraid to talk to Shadow, but I know that until I do, she's won, and I can't let that happen."

Seto held him in his arms and he said, "I understand, and I want you to understand that when you talk to her, I'll be right there beside you along with Bakura, Marik and dad.

There isn't anything you can do to keep me away, I almost lost you once, and I don't ever want that to happen again.

Early the next morning, Joey got up and walked downstairs, he went to the kitchen to get something to drink, he found Helga already up and when she saw him she smiled and said, "Come and sit down, I'll get you some hot cocoa."

Joey smiled as he sat down, then he said, "Can I ask you something?"

Helga sat down beside him and she said, "Alright."

Joey then, "Do you think that I'm right wanting to talk to Shadow?"

Helga then said, "Yes I do, if it was me, I'd want to find out what caused that person to do that to me."

Joseph reached out his hand and as Helga held it, he said, "Thank you, I know that Roland understands, and even Seto, Yami, Bakura and Marik do, but the others think that I should just forget what happened and get on with my life, but that's one thing I can't do."

Helga moved closer to him and she put her arm around him and said, "Listen to me, you are the person who was wronged, and you and only you know why you need to confront the person who hurt you, so don't let the others bother you, if they are your friends they'll stand beside you no matter what."

Just then, Seto, Roland and Mokie walked into the kitchen and they heard what Helga told Joseph and Roland said, "Listen to her, she the one who had kept me in line more times then I can remember."

That caused Helga, Joseph, Seto and Mokie laughing, then Helga said, "That's right, now all of you sit down while I get breakfast going." As she stood up, Helga kissed Joseph's cheek, and then she walked over and got things going.

Soon it was time to go to the Ishtar's and Joseph was a little apprehensive, but he knew that the had to go, when Roland pulled up in front of the Ishtar's home, he looked back at Joseph and said, "Are you alright?"

Joey nodded that he was, then they all got out and as they got to the door, Roland knocked. Odeon opened it and let them in, he said, "Ishizu will be with you, please wait in here."

Ishizu came into the room, she walked over to Joseph, and she asked him, "How are you today?" Joey smiled and told her, "I'm getting better, thanks for asking."

She then said, "Come with me." She led them down a staircase to the basement door, then she opened it and as they walked in, Joey saw both Bakura and Marik standing by a chair and sitting on the chair was a young woman.

Joey walked over and he looked at the young woman, and he said, "Shadow, why, why did you do this to me?"

Shadow just sat there, she knew that no matter how hard she tried, she wouldn't be able to break the bonds holding her, then she looked up at Joey and said, "Saber died in prison, it was a horrible death, Gunner told me that you had called the Police and that's why he was caught."

Joey wanted to take something and bust her hands and make her feel what it's like, instead he said, "How in the hell did I do that, I've been living in Domino for the past five years, hell I never even knew that Saber had been put in prison."

Shadow's eyes filled with tears as she said, "Why would Gunner do that, Saber treated him like a brother, I can't believe that it was Gunner."

Joey then said, "Did you ever ask any of the others if he was telling you the truth?"

Shadow looked down at the floor and she said, "I was to full of hate, hate for you to even think. All I knew was that I had to make you sorry for what I thought you did."

Joey walked over to the other side of the room, it was just too easy to take his hand and beat the hell out of her, he had to let go of his anger, because if he didn't then how could he move on.

Then Joey heard, "Dagger, what are you going to do now, are you going to have your friends kill me for what I did?"

Joey turned and walked back to where she was still tied to the chair and he said, "No, no I'm not going to have anyone kill you, what would that accomplish, if I did that then I would be like you, and I'm not like that.

Somehow I've got to find out who it was, the one who lied to you, then I'll tell you what is going to happen, not until."

Shadow nodded her head that she understood, then Joey walked over to Odeon and he asked, "Is there someplace where she can be a little more comfortable, you know where she can at least lay down."

Odeon said, "If that's what you want, I can find such a place, I don't understand how you can be that forgiving, but I will do as you ask."

Joey then walked over to where Roland and Seto were and he said, "Let's go home."

Please R&R..

Chapter Eighteen Coming Up..


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eighteen

When they got back to the Manor, Joseph said, "Roland, Can I talk to you?" Seto got out of the car and went inside, while Roland and Joseph went for a walk.

As they walked, Roland knew that something was bothering Joseph, but he didn't say anything, he waited for Joseph to talk. "Do you think that I did the right thing, not wanting her die because of what she did to me?" Joseph asked.

They stopped walking and then Roland said, "Yes, you're not the kind of person who would want to see Shadow killed, no matter what she' done, I'm proud of you for wanting to find the answer before doing anything rash."

Joseph then fell to his knees and as tears ran down his face he said, "But I did want to get revenge for what she did to me, god, when she broke my fingers all I wanted to do was to make her feel the pain she was causing me."

Roland held out his hand and as Joseph took it, and he stood up, Roland put his arms around him and he said, "What she did was horrendous, and if it had been me, well I could of taken a gun and blown her brains all over that room, but then you're not me."

Joseph wiped the tears from his face and he looked at Roland and said, "Thanks."

They turned around and walked back to the Manor and as they walked inside, they found Mokie and Seto sitting on the stairs, Mokie asked, "Joey, are you alright?"

Joey went over to where they were sitting and he said, "I'm getting better, but I still have a ways to go."

Then Seto got up and they all walked into the living room, where they sat and watched television.

Roland had walked into the kitchen and as he sat down at the table, Helga asked, "How's Joseph?"

Roland looked at her and he said, "He's going to be alright, you would have been proud of him today, he faced the person who hurt him, he didn't want revenge instead he wants for find some answers to what made her do what she did."

Helga went over and stood behind her brother and as she wrapped her arms around him she said, "What is he going to do now?"

Roland then said, "He'll probably want to go back to New York and look for some answers, and when he does go, I'm going to be right there with him, Joseph might think that he can handle things, but hell he couldn't take on someone who has street smarts, that's where I come in."

She hugged him and said, "I'm proud to tell people that you're my brother, you have come a long way back from who you use to be, to the man that is the best example to not only Seto, Mokie but now to Joseph."

Then Helga asked, "What about the party, do we still have it?"

Roland said, "Yes, we are going to have the party, it'll give the boys time to be themselves, besides when their friends get here, it'll be good for all of us., to try to forget what happened and have a good time."

Helga then said, "I'll enjoy myself as long as I don't have to wear a swimsuit." Roland started laughing until he couldn't breathe and he said, "Hell, I'd pay to see that." She grabbed the towel hanging on the chair and started hitting him with it.

Roland came running out of the kitchen with Helga after him, the boys sat there not knowing what was going on, then they heard Helga say, "If I get my hands on you, I swear I'll pants you and throw your naked butt out of here and lock the door."

That caused Seto, Joseph, Mokie to start laughing, and Helga stopped and stood there with her hands on her hips and she said, "So you all think that that's funny, well maybe you all had better join that brother of mine outside."

Joseph sat there laughing so hard he had tears running down his face and he asked, "What in the world did he do?"

Helga loved hearing Joseph laughter and she said, "Well I said that I hoped that I wouldn't have to wear a swimsuit at the party, and well he started laughing."

Seto said, "Dad's wrong, you have a great figure, remember when we went swimming last summer, you wore a swimsuit and you looked good."

Then they heard Roland say, "Hey, I agree with the boys, you looked good." Helga laughed and then she said, "Alright, I guess you're off the hook, now I'm going to get dinner ready."

After dinner, Helga was clearing off the table when Joseph came back into the kitchen and asked, "Can I talk to you?" Helga said, "Sure, let's sit down, now what can I do?"

Joseph sat there looking down at his hands and as he flexed them he said, "After Shadow broke my fingers, I sat there in so much pain, I was planning on making her pay, now that I've talked to her, I changed my mind, what I want to ask you, what would you of done?"

Helga got up, came around, and sat beside Joseph and she took his hand in hers and she said, "Listen to me, what happened to you would have killed anyone else, but you fought back and now you're sitting here talking to me. If it were me, well that person would be dead I would have killed her.

Because who you are, makes you a very strong and lucky young man, you have your friends, your health and if I know you, you have your faith, so after Ro told me that you didn't want this young lady killed, I was so proud of you and it makes me so glad that I got to know you. Just be strong, keep your beliefs and always love yourself, your friends and especially your family, that's what will help you get better."

Helga got up and put her arms around Joseph and then he reached up and held onto her and he said, "Thank you, I've realized just how lucky I am, it's because all of you have welcomed me into this family."

Helga then gave him a kiss on his cheek and said, "Why don't you go out and watch television, I've got dishes to do." Joseph stood up, smiled at her, and said, "Alright, and thanks for talking to me."

Helga smiled and said, "Anytime you want to talk, just come and we'll talk."

After he left, Helga sat down at the table and she started to cry, she cried for the young man who was tortured by that young lady, yet he can't condemn her for what she did, he was more forgiving then she could be. She wiped the tears off and started doing the dishes.

When Joey got out to the living room, Mokuba was sitting by himself, Joey asked, "Where's Seto?"

Mokie said, "Seto got a call, then he and dad took off, he said that they'd be back later." Joey sat down next to Mokie and started watching television.

Mokie said, "Joey, can I ask you a question?"

Joey turned and looked at him and said, "Alright." Mokuba then said, "What happened when you went to talk to that person?"

Joey smiled at him and he said, "Let's just say that I couldn't do to her what she did to me, I've got some questions that need answers for."

Mokie than moved over to sit closer to Joey and he softly said, "I'm glad that you're here and you're getting better."

Joey hugged him and said, "So am I, so am I."

Please R&R..

Chapter Nineteen Coming Up..


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Nineteen

It was late when Roland and Seto got home, when they went into the living room the sight that they saw made them smile, Joseph and Mokie was sound asleep on the couch.

Roland walked over and gently touched Mokie and whispered, "Come on son, let's go to bed." Mokie opened his eyes and as he sat up and rubbed his eyes and he said, "We were watching Transformers, how did it end?"

Roland chuckled and said, "Tomorrow we'll all watch it and you can see, now its late lets go to bed." Seto went over knelt down beside Joey and he softly said, "Joey come on, its time to go to bed."

Joey stretched and the sight of his muscular body made Seto gulp, he was getting excited and he closed his eyes and then he said, "Come on, Joey get up."

Joey opened his eyes and when he saw Seto, he smiled and reached out and touched the side of his face and he said, "You're home." Seto chuckled and said, "Yes, now come on its late, get up and go to bed."

Helga came into the living room to check on the boys, she was in her flannel night gown and as Roland came back into the room after putting Mokie to bed, the sight of his sister made him chuckle and he said, "Sis, you're a vision."

She picked up one of the pillows off the couch and threatened to hit him with it, but the laughter coming from Joseph made her change her mind, smiling she said, "Alright, it's late and tomorrow is the party, so I suggest that everyone gets to bed."

Joseph said, "I love this family, there's never a dull moment and that's what makes it so great." Helga came over, she put her arm around him and kissed his cheek, and she said, "You're so right, now it's late, so you and Seto get up those stairs and get some sleep."

So Seto and Joey walked up the stairs and went to their rooms, while Roland stood there beside his sister and Helga asked him, "Did you find out anything?"

Roland looked down at her, kissed her cheek, and said, "I called several people, now I'm waiting for someone to call, and so until then, we just go about our lives as if nothings changed."

Helga kissed his cheek and she said, "Sleep tight, I'll see you in the morning." Roland gave her a hug and kissed her, and as she went to her room, then he walked around the Manor making sure that all the doors were locked, and then he went to his own room and went to bed.

The next morning at breakfast, Helga said, "After breakfast, I need you boys to help Roland make sure that everything is ready outside for the party, while I make sure that we have enough to feed everyone."

Mokie said, "Why do we have to do?"

Roland chuckled and said, "That's Helga's way of saying that if we get under foot that she'll probably beat our butts, so let's go outside and pretend that we're busy."

Seto and Joey laughed as they listened to what Roland was saying and then his cell phone rang and when Roland answered it, he said, "I'll take this in the den." Seto wondered if it had anything to do with the other night when they were at Kaiba Corp. and that mysterious phone.

Roland closed and locked the door, then he went over and picked up the phone secured line and called the number back and said, " Bubba, what did you find out?"

"Ro, it seems that there had been friction between this Gunner and Saber for a long time, from what I was found out, it was almost like a powder keg ready to go off. I'm faxing you some papers of the Police Interrogation, maybe you'll be able to figure out what was going on." Bubba said.

Roland thanked him and as he hung up the phone, he sat there waiting for the fax, when he heard a knock and as he went to see who it was, he found Seto standing there.

"Dad, what's going on, and don't tell me that it isn't any of my business." Seto said.

Roland motioned for him to come in, then he closed the door, he was about to say something when the fax machine turned on and as Roland walked over to get the papers, he turned around and said, "This doesn't leave this room, is that understood?"

Seto nodded his head, then Roland picked up the papers and as he was reading them he said, "Last night when we were at Kaiba Corp., I called a few people who lives in New York and asked them to find out what he could on this gang that Shadow and her brother belonged to.

The phone call was from one the men I called; he told me that there was a lot of friction between Gunner and Saber. Then the man told me that he was sending me some papers and maybe they could help Joseph figure out what the hell went on, and why this Gunner told Shadow that Joseph turned her brother over to the Police."

Roland let Seto read some of the papers and as he read them, Seto was so damn angry, he looked up at his dad and said, "When are you going to show Joey these papers?"

Roland took the papers from Seto and he said, "Not until after the party, listen we've got to keep this quiet, I want you, Mokie and Joseph to have a good time, Joseph has been through enough it's time for him to be able to enjoy this time with you, your brother and your friends.

When the party's over, I'll let him know what I found, so please promise me that you won't let Joseph or anyone else know what I just told you."

Seto promised that he wouldn't say a word, and then he said, "What's going to happen to Shadow when Joey finds out what really happened?"

Roland walked over to the window and as he looked out, he said, "That's going to depend on Joseph, but if I know him, he'll probably just want her to go home and forget everything that's happened here."

Seto and Roland went back to the kitchen and Roland said, "Come on, let's go outside and see what we can do." After the boys went outside, Roland said, "That was Bubba, he found out some thing, but I won't say anymore about it until I've talked to Joseph, that'll be after the party."

Helga watched her brother go outside, she knew that whatever Bubba found out, it wasn't exactly what you'd read in a romance novel, she prayed that whatever it was, that now Joseph would be able to put that part of his life behind him and then he'd be able to look forward to his future.

Everyone started showing up around eleven, and when they all got there, Helga asked Roland, "Will you please fire up the grill."

As they all gathered around the pool, Tea sat beside Joey and she said, "You did it, you said that you'd get better and you did." She hugged him and then she said, "Let's go swimming."

Joey reached into the bag beside where he was sitting and he got the pair of gloves that the doctor gave him, then he said, "Will you please help me get these on, I have to wear them so that the water in the pool doesn't bother my fingers."

After he got his gloves on, Joey stood up and said, "The last one in the pool is a rotten egg." Then he dove into the pool and started swimming. Soon Tea, Tristan, Yugi, Yami, Ryou and Malik followed him.

The only ones left were Marik, Bakura and Seto and just about then, Roland walked over and he said, "Who wants to help me, I've got to go get the mesquite chips from the shed, I need them when I start the grill."

That did it, Bakura, Marik and Seto dove into the water, as they surfaced, they heard Roland laughing and he said, "Yeah, sis you owe me twenty dollars."

Mokuba came out about then with his girlfriend and they threw off their towels and dove into the pool too, then Yugi said, "Hey Joey, how about a game of Knights."

Yami, Bakura, Marik or Seto didn't understand what Yugi was talking about, so Mokie explained the game to them and soon everyone was playing. Helga stood there watching them, she walked over to Roland, and she said, "Now that's what I love seeing, them having fun."

Roland smiled at her and before she had a chance to get away, he grabbed her and threw her into the pool. Everyone playing stopped when they heard Helga's scream, then they saw her plunge into the water with a splash.

She came up and as she floated in the water, she looked directly at the one responsible and said, "When I get out of this water, Roland Douglas O'Brien, I swear I'll make you pay."

Roland stood there laughing when all of a sudden someone pushed him and he went flying into the water, when he came up, there stood Solomon standing there and he said, "That's for what you did last year, remember what happened?"

Roland swam towards the edge of the pool thinking he was going to be getting out, but someone had other plans, Helga motioned for the kids to get out, then she swam over and she dunked Roland twice before he knew what happened.

She finally got out with the Bakura's help, leaving Roland there in the water floating there, he wanted to say a few choice things to both Solomon and his sister, but with the kids there, he just said, "Alright, now we're even, can I please get out."

Helga smiled at her brother who was still floating and she said, "Alright get out, but don't you dare try anything else."

Roland swam over to the edge and Bakura and Marik helped him get out, he stood there dripping wet and he said, "You know this party really did turn out to be pretty good after all, didn't it."

Everyone cheered and shouted, "Thanks for the party."

Please R&R..

Chapter Twenty Coming Up..


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Twenty

After everyone got out of the pool, they all enjoyed a great meal; there was lots of good food, and lots of laughter. When they were done eating, and everyone had gone home, Roland walked over to where Joseph was and he said, "I need to talk to you in private."

They walked into the den and as Roland shut the door he said, "Lets sit down, this might take awhile."

After Joseph sat down on the couch, Roland walked over to the desk and he took a key from his pocket and unlocked one of the drawers, he took out a folder, then went and sat down next to Joseph and he said, "I want you to read this, it might hold some of the answers you've been looking for."

Joseph took the folder and as he opened it, he started reading what was inside, he looked at Roland and said, "Where did you get this?"

Roland told him, "I'll answer your question, but first I want you to read everything that is in that folder."

Joseph finished reading what was in the folder, and then he closed it and said, "Alright, as I asked before, where did you get this?"

Roland took the folder back and as he walked over to lock it up again, he said, "I have several friends in low places, and this information was obtained by one of them. This friend got this from the Police files that were locked away; no one ever knew that any of it existed.

It seems that not only did someone in the gang turn against this Saber; and someone in the Police Department helped. From what I can figure out, the Policeman that turned rouged had something on Gunner, and in order for him not to arrest him, he had to come up with a good sum of money and make sure that Saber was in the right place at the wrong time."

Joseph got up and walked over to the window and as he looked out, he said, "Somehow I've got to get Shadow to read what is in that file and then find a way to get her back home and help her make sure that the other gang members know exactly what Gunner did, but how do I do that?"

Roland locked the drawer then he turned to look at Joseph and he said, "If this is what you really want to do, then leave it to me.

I can help get her back home and I'll give her a copy of the report and I'll even help her get the other members to listen to what she has to say."

Joseph walked over to the desk and he held out his hand, when Roland shook it Joseph said, "I'm going to be coming too, I have to make sure that nothing happens to Shadow, even if she did try to make me pay for something she thought I did, she did it because she was lied to."

Roland then said, "Alright, but you have to do exactly what I tell you or I swear you'll regret ever coming."

Joseph nodded that he understood, then he said, "Tomorrow I want to go talk to Shadow and let her read that report and tell her that soon we'll be going back so that she could make the wrong that was done to Saber right."

Roland then said, "Seto can't know what we talked about, because I know that if he knows he'll want to come with us and I can't let that happen."

Joseph said, "I agree, but will he understand when we get back, or will he think that I couldn't trust him enough to let him know what was happening."

Roland silently groaned then he said, "I can see what you mean, alright, we can let him know, but I will insist that he has to stay here to make sure that nothing happens to Mokuba."

Joseph walked to the door, and as he reached for the knob he said, "We can talk to him after Mokie goes to bed, I just hope that you can convince him to stay here."

Roland walked out of the den behind Joseph and he chuckled and said, "I have my ways of making him see my side of any argument, it's my sister I have trouble with."

They laughed as they both walked back to the living room, when they got there, Seto, Mokie and Helga were playing poker, and Helga was winning. Roland said, "You boys know that your Aunt is a card shark, hell she been know to beat the best at cards."

Helga laughed and said, "They do now." Seto stood up and walked over to Joey and he said, "What's going on?" Roland then said, "Mokie I think it's your bedtime isn't it."

Mokie knew that that meant that his dad needed to talk to either all of them and that it didn't concern him, so he got up, went around, and told every one goodnight and he walked up the stairs and went to bed.

Helga gathered the cards and put them back into the box and she said, "Do I have to leave the room too?" Roland shook his head no.

Roland then said, "What I'm about to say can't leave this room ever, is that understood." Seto and Helga knew that he meant business and they both nodded that they understood.

Then Roland said, "I got some information that showed that Shadow's brother was turned in by his second in command and that someone in the New York's Police Department had some thing to do with his death when he was sent to prison."

Helga then asked, "What are you going to do with this information?"

Joseph then said, "Tomorrow we're going to go talk to Shadow and I'm going to let her read what's in that report, that way she'll know exactly who was the real informant who turned her brother over to the authorities."

Seto looked at Joey then he asked, "After she reads the report, then what." Joey looked at him and he said, "I'll have an answer for you after Shadow reads that report."

Helga said, "Alright, I think that all of us should get a good nights sleep, tomorrow is going to be a really busy day, so I'll say goodnight to all of you." She then went to her room.

Roland said, "Helga's right, we all need to get some sleep, I'll see both of you in the morning." They watched as he left the room, then Seto said, "I hope that you're not thinking of helping Shadow get home, I couldn't stand it if I lost you, I love you too much."

Joey reached out and touched the side of Seto's face and he said, "I love you too, and I don't intend on getting hurt if I can help it, but I have to let Shadow know what happened to her brother, she deserves to know."

Seto pulled Joey into his arms and kissed him and when he lifted his head he said, "Alright, I'll stop being so worried, but if I think that you're going to do something that could be harmful to you, I'll do everything I can to stop you."

Joey kissed Seto and he said, "Lets get some sleep, I'm tired." Then they held hands and walked up the stairs. When they got to Joey's room, Seto held him again and then as Joey opened his room, Seto smiled and said, "I'll see you in the morning." Then he walked down the hall to his room.

As Joey closed his door, he closed his eyes and said, "I hope that Roland can get Seto to realize that I have to do this, I have to help Shadow find the answers to the questions she needs answered." Then he got ready and went to bed.

As Seto closed his bedroom door, he closed his eyes and prayed that tomorrow Joey would do anything that could result in him getting hurt again, he made promise to himself, "I'll do whatever I have to make sure that nothing will happen to Joey, nothing."

Roland sat on the side of his bed, he closed his eyes and softly said, "I hope that all works out, I swear that I will never allow anyone to hurt either Shadow or Joseph, no one."

Please R&R..

Chapter Twenty-One Coming Up..


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Twenty-One

After breakfast, Helga asked Mokuba to help her do something in the back yard, but he didn't move, instead he looked at Joey and he said, "Will you please tell me what's going on, I'm old enough to know that something's wrong, please talk to me."

Joey looked at Seto then at Roland then he looked back at Mokie and he said, "Alright, I'll tell you, but there isn't anything that you can say or do that will change my mind.

I've got some information that I want Shadow to read, she has the right to find out what really happened to her brother, and if she needs me, I'm going to go back to New York with her to help her find out who was the real one responsible for her brothers death."

Mokuba sat there and then he said, "I guess I kind of understand, but why would you want to help her, she's the one who wanted you to suffer for what she thought you did, I don't understand why, why you want to help her."

Joey then said, "If something happened to Seto or your dad, wouldn't you want to find out what really happened, even if it meant having someone who you thought was responsible for hurting one of them, wouldn't you want to find out the truth?"

Mokie sat there for a minute then he said, "You're right, I would do anything I could to find out, even talking to someone I didn't like, just promise me that you'll be careful not to get hurt, because if you did I don't think that I could stop Seto from going completely out of his mind."

Joey went over to where Mokie was sitting, he sat down next to him, and he said, "I promise that I'll come home in one piece, besides your dad is going with me, and I trust him with my life."

Mokie then gave Joey a hug, he got up and walked over to Helga, and he said, "Alright what do need me to do?" She smiled and kissed him and they left the kitchen and went outside.

Seto then looked at Joey and with tears in his eyes, and he said, "I'd really like to come with you, but I'd probably just get in the way, so I'll stay here and wait for both of you come back."

Roland and Joseph got up and as they walked out of the kitchen walking towards the front door, Seto closed his eyes and whispered, "Please god, keep them safe and bring them both home where they belong."

When Roland drove over to the Ishtar's, Roland stopped the car then he turned to Joseph and he said, "When we get down to the basement, I want to talk to her first, then you can come in and show her the report."

Joseph knew better then to argue with this man, so he said, "I understand." They got out of the car and walked to the door and Roland knocked and waited for someone to answer it.

Odeon opened the door and when he saw Roland and Joseph he said, "Please come in, I guess you're here to talk to that young lady."

Roland told him, "Yes we are, I have on request, I want to talk to her alone." Odeon nodded that he understood, then he said, "Please come with me, I'll take you down to the basement."

Ishizu stopped them and she asked, "Why are you here?" Roland told her, "We have some information that Joseph wants Shadow to read."

Ishizu looked at Joseph and she said, "How are you doing?" Joseph smiled at her and he said, "I'm getting better, see I can almost make a fist, the doctor told me that in a few months I'll have complete use of both my hands."

She then said, "Do you think it wise to talk to her, after all she did try to make you pay for what she thought you had her brother killed."

Joseph then said, "If it were you, and you had a chance to find out what really happened, wouldn't you want to learn the truth, well I think that she really wants to learn what really happened."

She then kissed his cheek and said, "Odeon, please take them down to the basement and let them talk to Shadow, I hope that you both know what you're doing."

When they got to the basement door, Odeon used the key and opened it, and then Roland said, "I'll talk to her first, and then I'll come and let Joseph talk to her."

So after Roland went inside, Odeon closed the door, Roland walked over to where Shadow was sitting and he said, "I want you to listen to me, we've found out something that you need to read.

But if you even try to get away or hurt Joseph, I swear I'll kill you and I won't give a damn about doing it, now do you understand me?"

Shadow nodded her head, and then she asked, "How do I know that what you have is the real thing and not something that you made up?"

Roland then said, "I guess if I were you I'd ask the same question, but it'll be Joseph who gives you the report, and he's the one who wants you to read it, then it'll be up to you whether you believe what you've read."

Shadow then said, "Alright, I'll read what Dagger has, but if I don't believe what it says, then what is going to happen to me?"

Roland then told her, "That will be up to Joseph, whatever he decides, I'll abide by his wishes." Then Roland walked over to the door, he opened it and Joseph came in and walked over to where Shadow was and he said, "Will you please read this?"

Shadow took the report from Dagger; she walked back to the chair, sat down and began reading. When she was done, she looked up and said, "You really mean that Gunner was the one who turned my brother over to the cops?"

Joseph walked over to where she was sitting, he knelt down in front of her, and he said, "I do, but if you want to go home and ask him, then Roland and I will go with you."

Shadow then asked Joseph, "Why, why would you and that man do that for me?" Roland then said, "Joseph wants you to find out the real reason why this Gunner did what he did, he really cares, and because he does, then I do too."

Shadow looked back at the report, then she looked at Joseph and tears filled her eyes and she said, "I can't believe that you're willing to help me, but thank you, thank both of you."

Joseph stood up and he said, "Until we get ready to leave, you'll have to stay here, I want to trust you, but there's still a part of me that doesn't, I hope that you can understand how I feel."

Shadow stood up and she looked Joseph straight in the eye and she said, "I completely understand, I never understood how you could ever want me to live after what I did to you, but I'm glad that now maybe I'll be able to find out why that no good bastard turned my brother in."

Roland then said, "Alright, we've got to go so that I can make arrangements for all of us to travel to America." Shadow then walked over to Roland and she said, "You are one hell of a man, and Dagger is very lucky to have you as a friend."

So as they got ready to leave, Roland said, "I'll come back later and let you know when we'll be leaving, and please don't do anything to make Odeon mad, because I won't be here to stop him from harming you, and believe me he will."

Shadow said, "I promise to behave, and Dagger, thanks again for willing to help me find out who really got my brother killed."

When Odeon closed and locked the door, he asked, "What's going to happen now?"

Roland told him, "I hope that the young lady in that room will be able to find out who really was the one who caused her brother's death." Then he and Joseph walked up the stairs, said goodbye to Ishizu, and went back to the Manor.

Roland parked the car, and they walked up the steps to the front door, Roland said, "Tomorrow I'll call and make the arrangements for a flight to New York, now all we have to do is let Seto, Mokie and Helga know what we're going to do."

Please R&R..

Chapter Twenty-Two Coming Up..


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Twenty-Two

After they got back to the Manor, they went inside and Roland said, "I need to contact a few people before I even make the arrangements for a flight to New York."

Joey nodded that he understood and he walked into the living room and found Seto sitting on the couch pretending to be reading a book, Joey walked over and sat down beside him and said, "Alright what's wrong?"

Seto put the book down and he said, "I don't like this plan on little bit, you're going to get hurt and I can't let that happen, so I'm going to be going with you and dad."

Joey moved closer to Seto and he laid his head on Seto's shoulder and he said, "I know that your scared well that makes two of us, but you can't come, Seto you don't know what it means to be walking into that part of my past, and I want to keep it that way.

You have to stay here and make sure that your brother and Aunt are alright, your dad is going to make damn sure that nothing happens and I trust him with my life, so please let us handle this."

About that time Helga and Mokie walked into the room and they heard what Seto and Joey was talking about, Helga said, "Seto please listen to Joseph, he's going to be alright.

Your dad is the best of the best at what he does, so all we can do is let them handle this, and be here when they get back."

Mokie walked over to where Joey and his brother were and he said, "You have to promise that you're not going to get yourself hurt, or I swear that when you get back I'll make damn sure to hurt you myself."

Joey chuckled and he said, "I promise, but you have to promise me something too, promise that you'll make sure that your brother and Aunt are alright till we get back."

Mokie held out his hand and as Joey shook it, Seto reached out and dragged Mokie down to sit between them and Mokie said, "I promise." Helga had tears in her eyes and she witnessed the closeness between the three young men.

In the den:

Roland had just got done with calling the ones he knew would be able to help, and as he stood there, he prayed that when they got to America, that nothing would happen to either of them, then he left and walked to the living room.

As he got there, he had heard the last of the conversation between Joseph and Mokie and he couldn't of more proud of the three of them then he was at that moment. He walked over and stood there beside his sister and said, "Everything is ready; we leave the day after tomorrow."

She put her arm around his waist and whispered, "You both had better come home safe, or I'll kill you myself." He chuckled as he leaned down and kissed her cheek and he said, "I promise we'll be just fine."

Then Roland said, "I've just made the reservations and we leave day after tomorrow, now we have to come up with some kind of a plan to get you into the gang without them finding out who you are."

Mokuba said, "Maybe he will have to dye his hair and get colored contacts." Joey then said, "That's not such a bad idea, Helga do you know anyone who can dye my hair, then I'll have to go get contacts."

Helga told Joseph, "I'll do your hair and Phillip is the best ophthalmologist in Domino, I'll call and make an appointment for you to see him tomorrow."

Roland clapped his hands and said, "Now that we've got that much done, I think that we had better think about getting something to eat for lunch, I'm starving."

Helga pretended to hit him as the boys laughed, then she said, "How about sandwiches, chip and some home made lemonade."

All the guys said, "Sound great." Then Joseph asked, "What can I do to help?" Seto looked at him as if he'd just lost him mind, and Helga smiled and said, "Joseph thanks for the offer, but I'll get everything ready."

After she left, Roland looked at Joseph and said, "Is there anyone that you know who you can contact that could tell us what's been going on as far as this gang is concerned?"

Joseph said, "There's only one person, but I have to be very careful that he doesn't know where I am, you see this person doesn't really like me but he hates Gunner."

Roland then said, "After lunch we'll go to the den and you can call this person, we have to be ready by the time our flight leaves."

After lunch, Roland and Joseph went to the den, where Joseph called the only person that he knew he could trust. As he waited for the person to answer, then he heard, "What's up?"

Joseph then said, "Cobra it's Dagger, I need your help." There was silence on the other end then he heard, "What the hell are you calling here for, you turned in Saber."

Joseph then said, "What if I can show you proof that it wasn't me but someone else who is in the gang, will you help then?"

Cobra then said, "Alright, if you can do that then yes, I'll help any way I can." Joseph then said, "We'll be there the day after tomorrow, I'll call when the plane lands, and if you're thinking of double crossing me, then Shadow will die, you see I've got her and she isn't going anywhere."

Cobra then said, "Alright, just don't hurt her, let me know when you get here, I have a place that you can stay that not even Gunner knows about."

Joseph then said, "Alright, I'll call you later." When he hung up Roland looked at him and he said, "Why doesn't he want Shadow hurt?"

Joseph said, "He's always had a thing for her and Saber made him promise to always take care of her if anything ever happened to him, hell I know that he knew that she was coming after me, but she never told him where she was."

So now that that was taken care of both of them left the den and went back to the living room where Roland said, "Why don't you three go somewhere and have a good time, soon we'll be leaving."

Seto, Joseph and Mokie all hugged him and Helga and they left the Manor and went to the Arcade where they met up with the others, they had the time of their lives that day.

Helga walked over to her brother and as they held each other she said, "I pray that they are going to be with you, you did call them didn't you?"

Roland chuckled as he kissed her on the cheek and he said, "Yes, I called them and don't worry they will be meeting us in New York, oh yeah, Brownie told me to tell you hi."

Helga turned bright red and she said, "That no good for nothing man." Then she turned and walked to the kitchen, leaving Roland standing there laughing to himself.

"Damn, she still has it bad for that no good for nothing, if he ever tried to get near her, I'll cut his heart out and make him eat it." Roland said.

That night at dinner, the boys noticed that Helga was acting strange and Mokie asked her, "What's wrong?" Helga mumbled something about, that no good slime ball, and then she got up and walked back into the kitchen.

Seto looked at Roland and said, "What in the world is going on, please don't tell us that it doesn't concern us, because she is our Aunt, so come on and talk."

Roland then said, "All I'm going to say is that once there was a man who you Aunt feel in love with and he broke her heart.

Well it seems that he's going to be one of the men that are going to be going with Joseph and I to New York, if you want to know any more, then you'll have to ask Helga yourself."

Joseph then said, "What's his man's name, I'd like to have a word with him." Roland laughed aloud and then he said, "Joseph, you have a good heart, but Brownie can eat you for breakfast and spit you out at dinner."

Joseph then said, "I'll chance it, he needs to know what he did to her and I intend on doing that exact thing." Seto then said, I agree with Joey, this Brownie has to be told what he did, it isn't fair to Helga not to."

Roland then said, "Alright, but I'll be the one to talk to him, he's strong but I'm stronger and he knows it, I'll make damn sure that he knows what he did."

Helga came back to the table and she heard the conversation and it made her smile, these young men were willing to try to beat Brownie for that he did to her, but she really loved her brother because he was going to make Brownie know exactly what he did. She said, "Thanks all of you, but it's my life and my problem so I'll talk to Brownie myself."

What you and Roland need to do is get ready to go to New York, now why don't all of you go somewhere and have a good time, I need the time you're all gone to call and ask Brownie to come over so that I can have a few words with him."

Roland laughed and said, "Alright lets go, I don't want to be here when Brownie walks in here, he probably thinks that my sister wants to make up, how I wish I had a camera hidden here to catch his face when she cuts loose and lets him have it with both barrels." They all left the room laughing.

Please R&R..

Chapter Twenty-Three Coming Up..


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Twenty-Three

Roland dropped the boys off at the Game Shop and he told them, "I have something to do; I'll be back in an hour." After he was gone, Joey opened he door and as they walked in, Solomon greeted them, "It's good to see all of you again, Yugi and the others are in the house, go on in."

Roland drove over to the Ishtar's, he wanted to talk to Ishizu and Odeon and let them know what was going on. Odeon opened the door and he said, "Come on in, Ishizu is in the living room."

When they walked in, Ishizu put down the book, she was reading and said, "Welcome, what can we do for you?"

Roland sat down and he said, "Tomorrow, Joseph and I are going to be taking Shadow to New York, Joseph wants her to face the person who really is responsible for her brothers death."

Odeon then said, "Isn't that dangerous for all of you to go back there?" Roland said, "Yes, in a way I agree, but I have some men who are coming with us, plus Joseph knows a couple people there that are willing to help too."

Ishizu then said, "Have you told that young lady about what Joseph wants to do?" Roland told her, "Yes, and at first she didn't believe him, but by the time we were ready to leave, she agreed to do what Joseph asked."

"Can you trust her?" Odeon asked. Roland chuckled and said, "I trust her like I'd trust a snake, but Joseph he thinks that she'll do what he needs her to do."

Ishizu then said, "Do you need Odeon or Bakura to come with you to keep her in line?" Roland then said, "That's what I'm here for, Odeon would you accompany us to New York, I don't trust her at all."

Odeon said, "Yes, I'll come, but Joseph needs to know that I will have her bound to me with shadow magic and that I won't let her go until you tell me to."

Roland held out his hand and when Odeon shook it, Roland said, "You leave Joseph to me, just make sure that Shadow can't try anything, because if she does, I'll kill her myself."

Ishizu then said, "She'll be ready in the morning, just come here on your way to the airport, Odeon will have completed the spell to bind her to himself by then." Roland thanked them and after he left there, he drove to the Game Shop.

When the bell rang, Solomon walked into the shop to see who it was and when he saw Roland he held out his hand and said, "It's good to see you again; Joseph and the others are in the other room."

Roland then said, "I need a favor, while Joseph and I are gone, will you please keep an eye on both Seto and Mokuba, you see Seto and Joey have become closer since the accident and well Seto wants to come with us, but it's just to dangerous and I need him to stay home."

Solomon then said, "You know I will and I'll tell Yugi and Yami to let the others know and they will help keep Seto occupied until you both come home."

Back at the Manor:

While Roland and the boys were gone, Helga decided to take a break, she was reading one of her romance books when there was a knock on the door, she got up and when she opened the door, there stood Brownie with a big goofy smile on his face, and he said, "Hello beautiful, lovely day isn't it."

Helga just stood there, then she said, "What do you want?" _**(What Brownie didn't know was that Helga had her cell phone in her pocket and she had pushed the button to let Roland know that she needed him.)**_

Brownie said, "Why to see you, but I don't think that you're happy to see me, I can't figure out what I did to make you feel like this?"

At the Game Shop:

Roland's cell phone went off and when he took it out of his pocket, he saw that Helga was calling and that she was in trouble, he said, "I have to go; please let the boys know that I'll be back later."

Just then, Seto, Joseph and Mokie came out to see if Roland had come, when they heard the urgency in his voice, Seto said, "Dad, we're coming with you." Roland nodded his head and said, "Let's go."

When they got to the Manor, Roland said, "I'm going in first, and I want you boys to stay out here until I let you know that it's safe to come in." Then he cautiously entered the door.

As he made his way through to the living room, he heard Helga's voice, she was saying, "Brownie you need to leave, Roland not's here right now."

Brownie then said, "Don't worry about Ro, I'm not doing anything wrong, I just came here to talk to you that's all."

Helga then said, "I don't want to talk to you, when you left you made it crystal clear that you didn't want any real relationship, that all you wanted was a good time, so I want you to get the hell out of here, before I do something I promised myself I'd never do."

Brownie chuckled and asked, "And what's that?"

Helga walked over to the couch and sat down, then she reached for a hidden drawer and as she pulled it out, she pulled out a small handgun and pointed it at him and said, "Get out or I swear I'll shoot you where you stand."

Brownie laughed and said, "And what's to stop me from taking that gun from you, there's no one here to stop me."

"I wouldn't count on that, if you move I'll shoot you and you know that you have no chance of stopping me." Roland said with malice."

Brownie stood perfectly still and then he said, "Ro, what's going on?" Roland laughed and said, "Well I'm here to make sure that my sister is left alone, and in turn to stop you from getting your ass blown off, you see, I taught Helga to shoot and she's damn good."

About that time they all heard, "I wonder what's going on in there?" Helga chuckled and she got up and went over to the doorway and she said, "Your dad stopped the bad man from doing something stupid, now where are you boys suppose to be?"

Joseph said, "We were suppose to stay outside, but I wasn't going to let some slime ball hurt you, we're family and families always sticks together."

"Slime ball, is that what that punk called me?" Brownie asked. From behind the boys they heard, "Well the kid knows a slime ball when he sees one." Bubba said. Ro, why didn't you call and let me know that Brownie was in town, hell I want to get my hands on him, I want to squish him like a pimple for what he did to my cousin."

Roland threw his head back and he laughed and said, "Brownie, what in the hell have you been up to." Brownie said, "Hell it's not my fault that the ladies love me now can I."

Helga laughed and said, "Ladies, is that what their calling themselves now." Roland said, "Sis, there are young men here, please shut the hell up."

She blew him a kiss and said, "Get this piece of human shit out of my house; I can't stand the smell anymore." Bubba and Roland both started laughing until they had tears in their eyes and then Roland said, "Alright, you heard Helga, get the hell out and if I ever see you back here, well they won't ever find your body, and that's not a threat that's a promise."

After Roland, Bubba and Brownie left the Manor, Helga turned to the boys and said, "I want to make myself perfectly clear, if any one of you ever do anything like this again and disobey Roland, I'll beat your asses until none of you will be able to sit down, is that clear?"

Joseph then said, "It was my fault that Seto and Mokie got into trouble, but I wasn't going to let anyone hurt you again, you see I've seen to many women hurt because some so called man thinks it's alright to hit them, that wasn't going to happen to you, ever."

Helga went over and gave Joseph a hug and said, "I can understand why you did that, but I mean what I said, do that again and your ass will be so sore that you'll wish that you had of listened to what Roland told you."

Then Joseph, Seto and Mokuba all said, "We understand, and we promise not to ever disobey anyone ever again."

Bubba, Roland and Brownie were outside when Roland said, "You're lucky that I didn't get there first, I would of shot your ass just for being stupid, now get the hell out of here and I'll call you later and let you know when we're ready to leave."

Bubba and Brownie got into Bubba's truck and they drove off, Roland stood there and he went back inside to deal with the boys, but he heard what his sister was saying and he decided that she'd read them the riot act, so he just went over and sat down.

Joseph, Seto and Mokie walked over to where he was sitting and Seto said, "Dad, we're sorry for not doing what you told us, we just couldn't wait, what if you needed any help, who would you call for help?"

Roland looked over their heads at his sister, who was smiling and he said, "Alright just this one time I'll not punish any of you, but next time you don't do what I say, I'll make all you wish you had, now go get something to drink, I need to talk to your Aunt."

Helga went over and sat down beside him and said, "They meant well, if any of them could have done any damage it would have been Joseph, he really hates men who hurt women." Roland put his arm around her and said, "I know, well I don't think you'll be seeing Brownie around here anymore, now what's for dinner."

Helga reached for a pillow to hit him with, and then she started laughing and said, "Well what are you and the boys going to cook, I'm so shook up after that, I just couldn't cook."

Please R&R..

Chapter Twenty-Four Coming Up..


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Twenty-Four

After dinner, when Seto and Joey was outside talking, and Mokie was in the kitchen with Helga, Roland went to the den and called Bubba, "I want you to get the men and take the late flight out of Domino tonight.

I left tickets at the desk, that way Joseph and Brownie won't have to be on the same flight, Brownie really made Joseph angry, so I don't want another confrontation between them if I can help it."

Bubba laughed and said, "Alright, I'll make sure that we're all on the flight, you let me know when your flight lands and I'll be there to pick up you, Joseph and the woman."

Roland said, "Alright I'll let you know and Bubba be careful, I don't know if anyone knows that we're coming, just be careful." Bubba said, "You got it, and Ro, you be careful too."

Now Roland had to tell Joseph about tomorrow and that Odeon would be coming with them, and that he would be binding Shadow to himself so that she wouldn't be able to try to get away.

When Seto and Joey were out in the garden, Seto said, "I really don't like the idea of you going to New York, I guess I'm afraid that something will happen to you."

Joey smiled at him and said, "Hell I don't want to go, but I owe it to Saber and Shadow to find the person who called the Police and got Saber put into prison and eventually caused his death."

Seto then said, "When you and dad get back, we need to talk."

Joey smiled at him and said, "I agree, we do have to talk, but right now I can't think about us, I have to get Shadow to America and help her find the real killer of her brother; I hope that you can understand."

Seto smiled at him and he said, "I do understand, but it doesn't make it any easier knowing that you're going. I guess we'd better get inside before dad comes looking for us." Then they walked back inside about the same time Roland walked into the living room.

Roland said, "Joseph we need to talk." Seto stood beside Joey and he looked at his dad and said, "I'm not leaving, so why don't you say what you need to say."

Roland raised one eyebrow and he chuckled and said, "Son, do you really want to hear this, it could get a little dicey."

Seto then said, "I'm still not leaving." Roland said, "Both of you sit down, now Joseph tomorrow morning you and I are going to drive over to the Ishtar's and pick up Shadow, but she not coming alone, Odeon's coming too."

Joseph got agitated and said, "Why does he have to come." Roland held up his hand and said, "Settle down and I'll tell you, Odeon is coming because we have to have someway of making sure that Shadow won't try to get away."

Joseph said, "I can understand that, but why is Odeon coming, hell I can get Shadow to give me her word that she won't try anything."

Roland then said, "Well I can't be that trusting, so Odeon is going to use a binding spell to bind her to him, that way if she tries anything he can stop her."

Joseph was really getting agitated now, he stood up and walked around the room, and then he stopped and said, "What's to keep Odeon from trying to do something to Shadow when we're not around?"

Roland stood up and faced Joseph and he said, "That's where me and my men come in, you see Bubba and Rio, they both have the power to read minds and if Odeon tries to shut them out, well I've already given orders if that happens, they are to kill him."

Seto went over to where Joey was and he said, "Listen to dad, he won't let anyone touch her, please just do as dad asks." Joey turned to face Seto and he said, "Alright for you I'll try, but as god is my witness, if Odeon tries anything, I'll cut his damn throat myself and there won't be anyone who can stop me."

Roland walked over to them, he held out his hand to Joseph, and as they shook, Roland said, "Alright, now that we've got that out of the way, I suggest that we all get to bed early, I want to be out of here before the sun rises."

About then Mokie and Helga walked into the room and Mokie said, "Joey you be careful and come back home to us." Then he ran over and Seto and Joey held Mokuba in their arms.

Helga then walked over to her brother and she said, "Same thing about you, if you don't come home in one piece, I'll kick your no good for nothing ass, do you hear me."

Roland laughed and gave her a big hug and kissed her cheek and said, "Don't worry, I'll be alright, hell I have the men and Joseph to make sure of that."

Joey looked at everyone in that room and he said, "I'm so glad to belong to this family, if it weren't for all of you, I'd probably of just given up and not tried at all."

Seto pulled Joey into his arms and kissed him right there in from of the others and Mokie said, "Wow, I think their in love." Helga laughed and said, "I guess you're right, but if I were you I wouldn't tease either of them, they might just kick your butt."

Everyone laughed then and Roland said, "Everyone needs to get to bed, tomorrow is going to come around sooner then we think." So as the boys walked upstairs, Roland stood there looking out the window and Helga said, "Everything will be alright."

Roland put his arm around her and said, "I know, but something still doesn't feel right about all of this, I just wish I knew more about the situation."

Helga knew her brother and if he was uncertain, then something might happen and that really bothered her, she then said, "You just be damn sure to watch your back and Ro, make sure that you, the men and especially Joseph."

Roland gave her a hug and kissed her cheek and then they walked to their rooms to get some sleep, as he lay on the bed, Roland just couldn't shake the feeling that they were walking into a hornets nest and that scared the hell out of him.

The next morning before dawn, everyone was up and Helga had made breakfast, then after they had eaten, Roland said, "We'd better get going, I don't want to miss our flight."

So both Roland and Joseph said good-bye to everyone, then they got into Roland's car, and he drove over to the Ishtar's to pick up Odeon and Shadow, then he would drive to the airport. When they got to the Ishtar's they got out and Roland knocked on the door and Ishizu answered it and said, "Please come in."

Joseph then said, "I want to talk to Shadow before Odeon puts her under that spell." Ishizu smiled at him and turned to Roland and said, "Please take Joseph down to the basement, Odeon will let you in."

When Odeon opened the door, he was surprised to see Joseph standing there, Joseph said, "I want to talk to Shadow before you do anything."

Odeon bowed his head, then Joseph walked over to where Shadow was sitting and he said, "Are you alright with what's going to happen?"

Shadow smiled at him and said, "If this is the only way that I can find out who was the one who turned my brother over to the Police, then yes, I'm alright with it." Joey nodded his head and then he turned to Odeon and said, "Alright, do what you have to, but I won't be here to witness it, I'm going upstairs to wait."

Ishizu smiled as Joseph walked back into the room and she asked him, "How are you hands?" He sat down on the couch and showed her that he could make a fist and then he said, "My doctor says that in another month my fingers will be completely healed."

She smiled and said, "I'm glad, when they told me what happened, I wanted to have Marik send that woman to the shadow realm, but then what Odeon said make me change my mind, he said, it should be up to Joseph what happens and now I agree.

I hope that after all of this that that young lady can find some peace with all that she's done, and that you will be able to find the one that you love."

Joseph blushed and she laughed and said, "I have a feeling that that person is Seto Kaiba, am I right?" Joseph nodded his head and she said, "I pray that you both will live a very long life together." Joseph said, "Thanks."

Then Odeon came up the stairs with Shadow and Roland and Roland said, "Joseph we have to leave." Odeon kissed Ishizu's cheek and then they left and got into the car and Roland drove to the airport.

Please R&R..

Chapter Twenyt-Five Coming Up..


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Twenty-Five

When they got to the airport, Roland called Bubba, he told him what flight that they would be on, and he needed him to call the airlines and find out when their flight would be landing then he could pick them up.

"How are things there?" Roland asked. Bubba told him, "We've been hearing that this Gunner and someone by the name of Cobra have been beating their chests seeing which one is the strongest one, hell it's almost like watching Nature, and seeing which gorilla will be the leader."

Roland chuckled and said, "Be careful, gorilla can be real dangerous if they think that someone is trying to infiltrate their domain." Bubba said, "You got it boss, and I'll see you tomorrow."

Roland put his cell phone away and turned to Joseph and said, "Things are getting a little out of hand back in New York; we're really going to have to be careful." Joseph nodded that he understood, and then they all boarded their flight.

Shadow sat between Odeon and Joseph, she knew that when they got back home, that her life wouldn't be worth a damn thing, Gunner would make sure of that, but what about Cobra, would he still care?

Roland sat beside an elderly woman and she was reading a romance novel, he smiled then closed his eyes and got some sleep. He woke up to the sound of someone snoring, when he opened his eyes he nearly laughed out loud, the old lady beside him was snoring, he just closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

The Airline Attendant's voice came on the P. A. system, "Can I have everyone's attention, we will be landing in a few minutes, so please put your seats in the upright position, we will be landing in New York in about twenty minutes."

Roland looked behind him and both Odeon and Joseph both told him, "Everything is alright." He nodded and turned around to find the elderly lady having trouble with her seat belt, "Can I help you?" Roland asked her.

She smiled up at him and said, "Why thank you young man." He smiled as he buckled her seat belt and then she said, "It's so nice to meet a young man that has manners." He thanked her and they both sat back and waited for the pilot to land the plane.

When they disembarked from the plane, Joseph nudged Roland and said, "Thanks young man, it's so nice to meet someone with manners." That cause Odeon to chuckle and Roland looked at Joseph and said, "Laugh it up now, both of you, but remember we are all on the same flight back home, and well the plane does fly over the ocean, do both of you know how to swim?"

Shadow then giggled and she said, "I really like you, you say your mind and never back down to anything, my brother was like that." Roland looked at her and he said, "I wish I could have met him, he sounds like he was a good man." She thanked him; then Bubba appeared and said, "Let's get out of here and to the safe house."

Bubba led them through the airport and out to a hummer and as they all got in, he looked at Roland and said, "Is she alright?"

Roland nodded and said, "She's fine, now what about this chest beating that you said that Gunner and Cobra have been doing, what's that all about?"

Shadow then said, "Cobra's probably had enough of Gunner trying to make what's left of the gang into some kind of elite fighting machine." Bubba looked at her through the rear view mirror and said, "This Gunner sounds like his cheese has slipped off his cracker."

Odeon, Joseph, Roland and Shadow all started laughing at Bubba analogy this Gunner, he didn't like it at all and said, "If that's the way you're going to be, hell I won't talk at all."

Roland was sitting next to him and he said, "Hell, don't take it so seriously, we didn't mean to laugh at you, just at how you made this Gunner sound." Bubba then said, "Alright, but don't let it happen again."

He drove for about an hour longer, then he pulled into the driveway of a little house just outside the city, they got out and walked inside, and there were the rest of Roland's men.

Joseph looked at Brownie and Roland said, "What plans have you come up with on how to get inside this gang without getting your asses shot off."

Thunder stepped out of the shadows and said, "I've been doing some reconnaissance, and I found out that there is a gap in their defenses, we can get inside by just walking into the back door, these morons are so damn stupid, anyone can walk right in and take all of them with almost no force at all."

Rio said, "Hell Ro, this blow heart has been tooting his own horn on how he found the break in their defenses, please make him shut the hell up before I slit his throat."

Odeon then asked, "Do they always argue like this?" Roland laughed and said, "Yep, but they are the best of the best and I wouldn't ever think of going anywhere without them."

Shadow then spoke up and said, "I hate to burst your bubble, but if you're thinking of getting into the gang through that area, you'll all be blown to bits, my brother has that entire place booby trapped, you see he knew that Gunner wasn't smart enough to keep the gang safe, so he did it himself. I'm the only one who knows how to get in without getting blown up."

Rio then looked at Thunder and said, "I guess the all powerful Thunder didn't do his homework very well did he." Thunder advanced towards Rio with death in his eyes and Roland in Thunder's way and said, "Sit the hell down, and Rio, open your damn mouth again and I'll close it permanently, understood."

Roland then walked over to where Shadow was standing and he said, "Tomorrow I want you to show us how to get inside, I won't allow my men to get killed because you want to get the one who sentenced your brother to death." Then he walked back to where they others were.

Shadow then said, "I'll show you, but you have to promise me something in return." Roland walked back to where she was and said, "What's that?" Shadow said, "I want Cobra to be left alone."

Roland nodded that he understood, and then he said, "Alright, what does he look like, if you want him unharmed, we need to know who he is."

Shadow then told him what Cobra looked like and that he had a tattoo of a cobra on his right shoulder that wrapped around his entire arm right down to his hand. Roland then looked at his men and said, "Did you hear what she said, this man is to be left alone." All the men nodded that they understood.

Roland then said, "Bubba, how about you and Rio going and get something for us to eat, we need to get some sleep and be ready to move out by daylight." Bubba nodded and then he and Rio left.

After they ate, Roland said, "Bubba, where do we sleep, I want Shadow, Odeon and Wheeler put in the room I'm sleeping in." Bubba said, "This is where you'll be sleeping."

Roland then said, "Joseph, you and Shadow take the bed, Odeon and I will sleep on the floor in the sleeping bags."

When the lights went out, Odeon said, "Joseph, you don't have to worry, I would never hurt your friend." Then they all went to sleep.

Early the next morning, Bubba banged on the bedroom door and said, "Everyone up, there's coffee and doughnuts out here."

They all got up, dressed, and had something to eat, and then Roland said, "Now we have to come up with some kind of plan that will get us in and hopefully keep all of us safe."

Please R&R..

Chapter Twenty-Six Coming Up..


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Twenty-Six

Joseph walked over to Shadow and said, "I called Cobra before we left and told him about the evidence I had and that if he didn't cooperate with me that I'd make you disappear."

Shadow's eyes darkened when she heard what Joey told her and then she asked, "What did he say to you?"

Joey said, "He said that if he believed what I showed him that he'd help me get into the gang and he'd help me expose Gunner for the ass that he is, but if I hurt you, Cobra told me that he'd kill me."

Shadow's expression changed and she whispered, "He still cares, doesn't he?" Joey nodded that he agreed with her and then he said, "I have to call him and set up a meeting so that I can show him the report, I'll be back as soon as I can and Shadow, please don't do anything stupid, you've come this far, just don't screw it up."

Joey walked over to the other side of the room and spoke to Roland who handed him his cell phone, and then Joey called Cobra and set up a meeting between them. He left immediately, only he wasn't alone, Thunder what following him to make sure that nothing happened to him.

When Joey and Cobra met, Joey handed him the report and said, "Shadow's with me and some of my friends, she's fine and when this is over, she'll go free, but she's concerned that if she stays here that one of the others might retaliate and kill her if anything happens to Gunner."

Cobra read the report and when he was done he handed it back to Joey and said, "When this is done, I intend on taking Shadow, then we'll leave the country and go someplace that is safe, I love her and always have."

Then they shook hands and Cobra asked, "Be really careful, most of those idiots are loyal to Gunner, don't be stupid enough to think that you can just come strolling back here and get a warm welcome."

"Don't worry about me, I haven't forgotten how much Gunner hated me when I was in the gang, I'm going to surprise the hell out of him and his stooges, just you be careful not to get caught up in the cross fire."

So as Cobra walked away, Joseph turned around and headed back to the safe house with Thunder right behind him, as he entered the house, Joseph told Roland, "Cobra's on our side, now all we have to do is decide when we're going to go into the lion's den."

Thunder walked into the house and he said, "This kids alright, he knows how to handle himself, so when do we get to go play with the big kids?"

Rio, Brownie and Bubba all said, "Yeah, daddy when do we get to go play?" This caused Shadow and Joseph to chuckle and Odeon asked, "Are they always this crazy?" Roland laughed and said, "Sometimes their worse, now let's get our game faces on, it's almost time to go have some fun."

Shadow said, "If I can have a piece of paper, I can make a map of the area, and then you can decide how to get inside without being seen. There's only one thing I want, and that's to be the on who take Gunner out."

Roland looked at Rio and said, "Get her some paper, if and only if we get inside, I guarantee that you'll be the one to take Gunner out, that's your privilege because of what he did to your brother."

Odeon walked over to Roland and he said, "I believe that we can trust her, if you think so too then I'll release her from the bond, but only if you want me to."

Roland looked at Joseph and said, "Just before we enter the area, then you can release her, but don't let her know, if she still thinks she is bound to you she won't try anything."

Odeon nodded that he understood then he went back over, sat down, and waited until it was time to leave.

When Shadow completed the map, she handed it to Joey who walk over and gave it to Roland. Roland looked at it and he couldn't believe how detailed it was, and then he said, "Alright all of you get over here."

When they were all standing around the table Roland said, "Alright, now I want Rio over there on the top of that building, Thunder you take your place on top of that building,

And Bubba I need you on top of that building, all of you are the best of the best with your rifles, just make damn sure that when you shoot, make it count."

Roland looked at Odeon and asked, "Can you shoot a rifle?" Odeon said, "No, but I'm lethal with a knife or dagger."

Roland then said, "When everyone is in position, I will have Joseph let Gunner know that he's still alive. When he orders his men to take Joseph, that's when I want all of you to let them know that they are surrounded.

Then Odeon and I will come out with Shadow and she can confront Gunner with the death of her brother. Hopefully she'll get through to some of the members and we won't have to fight, but if it does, remember, Shadow has the right to take out Gunner."

So after they had all agreed on how they were going to handle the situation, Roland said, "Alright, before we leave, let's all bow our heads and say our prayer that everyone comes back safely."

They all bowed their heads and Bubba said, "Please be with us when we go into this mission and please bring us all home safely. Amen." Roland then said, "Let's move out."

As they neared the area, Roland looked at Bubba, Rio and Brownie and said, "All of you get into position and when you let me know that it's a go, I'll have Joseph call out to Gunner, now lets get going."

When Rio, Brownie and Bubba all signaled that they were in position, Roland turned to Joseph and said, "It's your call, when you're ready call out to Gunner."

Joseph walked over to Shadow and he said, "Do what Odeon says, make sure that you cover your ass, we didn't come this far to lose, take that bastard out."

She nodded her head and then she kissed his cheek and then Joseph turned and walked to the edge of the building and called out, "Hey Gunner, it's Dagger."

Then all hell broke out, they heard Gunner yelling out orders, "Find out who that piece of shit really is, Dagger's dead." Then Cobra shouted out, "How do you know that Dagger's dead?"

Then Joseph walked out into the open and he said, "That's because he sent Shadow to do his dirty work, you see your leader is a chicken shit, he orders all of you to do what he's suppose to do, hell if it were Saber he'd be the one who came after me, not his sister."

Gunner shouted, "Don't listen to that son-of-a-bitch, he's lying. Shadow's dead, I showed all of you her jacket, it had blood on it." Cobra then said, "Yeah, that's what our fearless leader told us, but if he told us the truth then who is that standing over there?"

They all looked over to where the two men were standing, and out from behind the bald one there stood Shadow.

"Gunner's a liar, he sent me out to kill Dagger, but I found out that Saber had something on one of the Officers and if my brother wasn't killed, then the Officer would lose his job and go to prison, so Gunner decided to work with the Officer for a price."

Gunner shouted, "Kill them, they're all lying to you!" Then they all heard the sound of rifles being cocked and Roland said, "If I were you, I'd look up, there's guns pointed at your heads, and if I give the signal, my men will blow your heads off." They all stopped and stood still, Gunner was shouting out orders, but no one listened to what he was saying.

Gunner then grabbed the gun out of one of his men's hands, pointed it at Dagger, but before he could fire, a bullet hit him between his eyes, he fell to the ground. Shadow stood there with the gun in her hand and she said, "That's for my brother."

Cobra then walked out into the area and said, "Everyone put your guns on the ground, this isn't our fight, it was between Gunner and Shadow, now that she's eliminated the one who caused Saber's death, we have no reason to try and fight these men."

One of the men who was loyal to Gunner yelled, "That bitch killed our leader, I'm not going to let her get away with it." Then he reached for his gun, but he never brought it up, a bullet took the top of his head off, and Cobra said, "I said put your damn guns down, this fight is over. If any of you want to leave then go, as far as I'm concerned, I'm through with this gang; I'm leaving, so you'll have to find yourselves another leader."

Cobra walked over to Shadow, he held her in his arms, and as he turned to face Joey he said, "Thanks for keeping her safe, I owe you one, if I were all of you I'd get the hell out of here and go home. Shadow and I are going do the same, we're going somewhere far from this place."

Shadow kissed Joey's cheek and turned to Roland and the others and said, "I know now what I did to Dagger was wrong, I want to thank all of you for helping me get rid of the one who was responsible for his death."

Odeon, Roland, Bubba, Rio and Brownie all nodded that they understood, and then Roland turned to Joseph and said, "Let's get home." Joey nodded and then they walked back to the house, got their things and Roland drove to the airport.

Please R&R..

Chapter Twenty-Seven Coming Up..


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Twenty-Seven

When Thunder pulled up in front of the house, Roland said, "You men go inside and get all your gear packed, Joseph and I have some unfinished business."

As the men got out of the car, Roland turned to Joseph and said, "Let's go out back, we've got to talk." As they walked into the back yard, Roland closed the gate and then he said, "Alright out with it, something's bothering you."

Joseph walked over and stood beside the tree, and he said, "How in the hell do you and the men get use to killing people, I mean doesn't it bother you?"

Roland walked over to Joseph and he said, "Listen to me, what happened today wasn't a picnic for me or my men, today we had to watch one man get killed and then we had to kill another. To answer your question, yes it bothers us, but we can't afford to let it get to us, if we did then every time we went on assignment one or all of us would probably be killed.

You see, what Thunder, Bubba, Brownie and I do, its nothing to write home about, we're hired by some country or business and for a lot of money to do what we're asked to do and we don't ask any questions.

The first time I ever killed a man was when he tried to kill Bubba and I couldn't let him do it, so I took him out myself, it's not a glamorous job, and sometimes it gets dicey, but it's what we are good at.

Sure it'll take each of us longer then the other to get over what happened today, but when we all walked away and no one was hurt, this was a great day for all of us."

Joey had tears in his eyes as he listened to Roland, he couldn't do what they did, but he was damn glad that they were with him, he couldn't of done any of it if it weren't for these men. "I'm glad to have met Thunder, Bubba and even Brownie, and I'm damn glad to know you, you are more like a father to me then my own dad."

Roland held Joseph in his arms and he said, "If you need anyone to talk to when we get home, just ask. Now lets go get our stuff and get to the airport and go home."

As they walked into the house, the men had all their things and were waiting for them, Joseph then said, "I want to thank all of you for helping me get Shadow here. She deserved making Gunner pay for what he did to her brother, and I'm glad to have know each of you, you're all a great bunch of men."

Bubba said, "When Ro contacted me, well I didn't think that you were worth our time, but now that we've gotten to know you, I'm glad that we decided to help, you're one hell of a man Joseph."

Thunder then said, "Alright can we leave now, I want to get back, I've got a young thing waiting for me." Bubba laughed and said, "Is she real or do you have to inflate her."

That caused Roland, Joseph, and Brownie to burst out laughing and Thunder said, "Bubba you no good piece of shit, I'm going to slit your damn throat when you sleep."

Roland then said, "Alright, lets get going, our flight leaves in thirty minutes and I intend on being on that flight." So they all got their things, went out to the car, loaded everything in the trunk and Thunder drove to the airport.

As Thunder pulled into the parking garage at the airport, they got their things out of the trunk, walked into the terminal, and walked over to the ticket agent.

Roland handed the man their tickets and as they put their bags and things through the scanner and walked though the security clearance. After they got there, Joey took out his cell and called Seto. When Seto answered his cell, he heard Joey's voice say, "We're coming home, its over."

Seto nearly jumped off the couch and danced around the room he was that excited, "When is your flight going to get here?" Seto asked.

Joey said, "Roland said that we should get in around dinner time tomorrow, I'll call and let you know, and Seto, when I get back we need to talk."

Seto wiped tears from his face as he listened to what Joey was saying, then he said, "Call me and we'll be there to bring all of you home, and Joey, I agree we do need to talk."

Then Seto closed his cell phone and just sat there on the couch, he prayed that whatever Joey wanted to talk about was their feelings for each other, if he wanted to leave, and then Seto didn't know what he was going to do. Joey also hoped that when they got home, Seto would want to talk about their feelings for each other.

When boarded their flight, they all had things on their minds that they were going to do when they got home. As they closed their eyes and got some well-earned rest, Roland knew that this would probably be the last time they were ever together.

Hell he was just to damn old to be doing this, he just wanted to go home and relax being with his sister, the boys and of course Joseph. Roland called his sister, when Helga heard his voice she knew that everyone was all right, tears filled her eyes and she said, "How was it?"

Roland swallowed the bile that was about to erupt and he said, "It went better then I expected, listen talk to Seto and let him know that when we get home Joseph will need some time to get over what happened, he did what he set out to."

Helga closed her eyes and then she said, "I will and Ro, remember that I love you and so do the boys." Roland wiped away a lone tear that ran down his face and he said, "I'll see you later sis."

When Helga hung up the phone, she went to find both Seto and Mokie, she needed to talk to both of them, as she walked into the living room, she found them talking and she said, "Boys, we need to talk."

When she was done, Mokie and Seto were both so emotional and she sat between them and held them as they cried, cried not only for their dad, Shadow, Thunder, Bubba and Brownie, but especially for Joseph. After the call, Roland then closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Bubba was glad to be going home, home to his wife and kids, this was his last mission, and like Ro, he was just to damn old to go flying all over the globe.

Thunder, well he wanted to get back to his woman, hell if it took him forever he'd prove to them that she was real and not some blow up doll.

Then there was Brownie, he really needed to get back to Domino and talk to Helga, he really did like her, hell he was in love with her, and it scared the pants off him, but even if it took him the rest of his life, he was going to show her exactly that he loved her and only her.

The flight attendant then announced, "May I have your attention, the pilot needs everyone to put your chairs in their upright position, he will be landing this plane in a couple of minutes, thank you and have a great day."

Roland called Helga and told her, we're going to be landing soon, please come and pick us up, we want to come home, God, it's good to be coming home."

Jeffery drove them to the airport and he parked the limo in the Executive Parking spot and as they got out and walked into the airport, they all got out, they waited for the plane to land then they walked into the terminal, they watched the entrance.

Then they saw Roland, Joey and the men come walking towards them, Helga, Seto and Mokie all had tears in their eyes as they saw how much pain and anguish were on all their faces, and as they near, Helga said, "Come on boys, lets go home." Seto put his arm around Joey and Mokie held onto Roland's hand as they walked to the limo for the ride home. It's now a time to heal

Please R&R..

Chapter Twenty-Eight Coming Up..


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Twenty-Eight

For the next few days, the men all stayed at the Manor, they lounged around doing nothing, swam in the pool or they'd talk to each other.

Joseph was having trouble dealing with what happened and one day he just snapped at Seto, "Why don't you just leave me the hell alone, you don't know I've been through so stop trying to make me think that you care!"

Seto just backed away and as he went to go inside tears fell down his face, sure, he didn't know what Joey had gone through, but he just wanted to help Joey if he'd let him.

Helga came outside to tell everyone that lunch was ready, when she heard what Joseph had said to Seto and before Roland or any of the other men could stop her, Helga walked over to where Joseph was standing and she said, "What in the hell is wrong with you.

Seto only wanted to help and all you can do is yell and scream at him, well this is going to stop and now." Joseph was about to yell at her, when Helga started poking him in the chest, she was saying, "Come on, do you think that you're big enough to stop me, come on show me what a big man you really are."

Helga kept it up until Joseph's back was against the wall, then he shouted, "Get the hell away from me, I swear that I'll make you sorry, just leave me the hell alone!"

Helga didn't move, she just stood there looking at this broken young man, she knew that he was about to crack and she was going to make damn sure that she was there to pick up the pieces.

Joseph stood there looking at Helga and his fists were clinched tight, she then said, "Go ahead hit me if you think that it'll make you feel better, but remember this, I hit back."

The whole time this was going on, Seto didn't know what the hell to do, he looked at his dad and said, "Why is she doing that, doesn't she know that he's about to break down, what if he hits and hurts her?"

Roland looked down at his son and he said, "Don't worry about your Aunt, she knows exactly what she's doing, you see she's had plenty of experience helping all of us at one time or another, just leave her alone."

Then Joseph shouted, "Why, what did I do to deserve all this, what did I ever do to any of them, hell I never knew that Saber was dead or that Gunner blamed me, why didn't he come after me himself instead of sending Shadow.

God, please tell me why, why I want to know, why did you let this happen to me. Then he started crying hysterically and as he fell to his knees, Helga grabbed hold of him, she held this broken soul in her arms, and she closed her eyes and began reciting this prayer:

**The Serenity Prayer**

God, grant me the serenity  
to accept the things I cannot change,  
courage to change the things I can,  
and the wisdom to know the difference.  
Living one day at a time,  
enjoying one moment at a time,  
accepting hardship as the pathway to peace;  
taking, as He did, this sinful world as it is,  
not as I would have it;  
trusting that He will make all things right  
if I surrender to His will;  
that I may be reasonably happy in this life,  
and supremely happy with Him forever  
in the next.

Amen

As Helga was saying the prayer, Roland, Bubba, Thunder and Brownie all closed their eyes and said it with her. Seto and Mokie didn't know the words, but they also bowed their too.

When Helga was through, Joseph had fallen asleep in her arms, then Bubba walked over and gently picked Joseph up and as he walked back towards the door, Roland said, "Seto, show Bubba which room is Joseph's."

Bubba followed Seto up the stairs and as he gently place Joseph on the bed, Bubba turned to Seto and said, "Listen, don't take what Joseph said to heart, he's hurting, hell if I'd been through what he's been through I'd probably start screaming too, just be here for him, that's all you can do."

Roland walked over and helped his sister off the grass and he held her in his arms as she fell apart, "It never gets easier does it?" Helga asked through her tears.

Roland kissed her head and said, "No it doesn't, but at least now maybe Joseph can begin healing."

Bubba came back outside and as he walked passed Thunder, Thunder pushed him into the pool. Roland and Helga turned around when they heard Bubba yell, "Thunder you bastard, as he hit the water."

Thunder and Brownie were laughing like hyenas, but when Bubba surfaced, they both knew that they had better find a place to hide, because when Bubba got out of the water, their both dead meat.

Roland and Helga started laughing so hard that their sides hurt, and then Roland said, "Alright I think that that is enough, we don't need anyone else needing medical attention."

Bubba got out of the water, shook the water off and he looked across the pool at Brownie, and Thunder and he said, "You both had better sleep with one eye open, because I swear that I'm going to get even if it's the last thing I do."

Mokie just stood there watching all this happen, and then he said, "Dad, what do I do?" Roland and Helga walked over to where he was and Roland said, "Come on, lets get inside, I'm hungry." Thunder and Brownie both said, "We're hungry too." Bubba just stood there, he was plotting how to get back at those two, and then Helga said, "Come on Bubba, get changed and come get something to eat."

Upstairs in Joey's room, Seto sat beside the bed, as he talked to him, Seto gently ran his fingers through his hair. Then Joey opened his eyes and as he looked at Seto he said, "I'm sorry, please forgive me, Seto I'm so scared."

Seto then said, "Move over." When Joey did, Seto lay down beside him and as he held Joey in his arms, Seto whispered, "I'm here, together we'll get through this, and don't worry, you have people who love you and they will all be here for you."

As Seto held Joey, they both fell asleep and that's how Helga found them. She smiled and went over and kissed both of them and as she turned to leave, Joseph said, "Thanks." She whispered, "You're so welcome, son." Then she went downstairs.

Roland looked at her as she came back into the living room, he gave her a questioning look and she said, "They're going to be alright." He nodded his head and then he looked at Bubba watching Thunder, and he had to chuckle, he knew that before the day was over, Thunder would pay for throwing Bubba in the pool.

Upstairs in Joey's room:

Joey opened his eyes and he noticed that Seto was holding him and he reached up and touched the side of Seto's face and he raised up and kissed him. Seto responded by returning the kiss and then as he lifted his face, Seto said, "Not now, when the time is right, we'll both know, for now let's just hold each other."

They spent most of the day just holding each other, and then Joey's stomach growled and Seto chuckled and said, "I guess we had better go get something to eat." Joey blushed as they got up and walked downstairs.

When they reached the bottom step, Joey looked around, he saw Helga, and he turned to Seto and said, "I need to talk to your Aunt, will you please go to the kitchen and I'll be there soon."

Joseph walked over to where Helga was standing and as she turned around he said, "I want to apologize for what I did and said to you, I didn't me any of it."

Helga held out her arms and as Joseph walked over to her, she wrapped her arms around him and said, "I know you didn't, you were hurting and the only thing you knew to do was strike out, there is nothing to apologize about." She then kissed his cheek and they walked into the kitchen together.

Joseph looked at the Roland, Thunder, Bubba and Brownie and said, "I'm sorry for the way I acted outside, I hope that you all can forgive me." Roland got up and walked over to Joseph, he put his arm around his shoulders and said, "We've all been where you were, we all understand how you were feeling, you need to give yourself time to heal."

Then Thunder, Bubba and Brownie walked over to where Roland and Joseph were and they all put their arms around each other and said, "Listen to Ro, what he's telling you is the truth, if you ever need to talk to anyone, Ro is here and we're only a phone call away."

Joseph stood there and as tears filled his eyes he said, "Thanks, it means the world to me." Then Joseph walked over to Seto and as they stood there looking at each other, Seto said, "I want all of you to know that I love Joey, and if he'll have me, I want to marry him."

Please R&R..

Chapter Twenty-Nine Coming Up..


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Twenty-Nine

After Seto said, "I want all of you to know that I love Joey, and if he'll have me, I want to marry him." Joey turned around and walked out of the room, leaving a very confused Seto looking at him leave. Roland went over and put his arm around Seto and he said, "Son give him some time."

Bubba then went to talk to Joseph, as he approached Joseph, Bubba said, "What's going on?" Joseph turned and looked at Bubba and he said, "What do I do, how do I deal with this without going completely out of my mind?"

Bubba went over to where Joseph was and he said, "Listen if you need to talk, then talk, I'll listen." Joseph then said, "I know that what Shadow did to me was because of her anger over the death of her brother, but why didn't she just talk to me, why take me hostage and then break my fingers, why?"

Bubba then said, "I know that you have questions that you'll probably never get answers for, all you can do is understand that you didn't do anything wrong, you were a victim as her brother was, and then maybe then you'll be able to begin healing."

Joseph wiped the tears from his face and then he said, "But what about Seto wanting to marry me, I do love him, but what if I can't commit to him, what do I tell him?"

Bubba then said, "Joseph, I don't have any answers for you, all I do know is that if you don't talk to him then whatever you both have will be lost and that'll be a damn shame, because to have someone love you it's a rare thing, so don't let that slip through your fingers."

About that time, Helga came out and as she stood there listening to what they were saying she walked over to where they were, and she said, "Joseph, listen to what Bubba is saying, I love you as much as I love Seto and Mokuba, and I don't want to see any of you hurt, so please talk to Seto."

Joseph then took a deep breath and walked back to where the other were and he said, "Seto can we go talk please." Seto nodded and then he and Joey went into the den, when Seto closed the door, Joey said, "I really do love you, I just can't marry you until I get things sorted out."

Seto walked over to where Joey was and as he held him in his arms, Seto said, "I love you too, but I'm so scared that you'll leave and never come back, I just couldn't stand that, please don't leave."

Joey held onto Seto and he whispered, "I'm not going anywhere, but I am going to have to talk to an therapist about what happened." Seto kissed him and he said, "I'll make sure that you get the best therapist to talk to." Joey then said, "Thank you for understanding."

There was a knock on the den door and when Seto opened it, there stood Mokie and he said, "I'm worried, is Joey alright?" Seto smiled at him, he opened the door, and when Mokie saw Joey, he ran to him. Joey held him and he said, "I'm working on it, it'll probably take awhile, but I'll get better just knowing that I have all of you believing in me."

Bubba and Helga walked back to where Roland and the other men were and Helga said, "Ro, we really need to find someone for Joseph to talk to, he's so full of hate and I'm scared that if he doesn't get that hatred out, he might go out of his mind."

Roland put his arm around her and he said, "Then I'll find the best damn therapist for him to talk to." Bubba, Thunder and Brownie all were praying that whoever Joseph talked to would be able to help him put his life back together. Hell, they had one time or another been where Joseph is right now, and it took them years to deal with their demons, but then they had their families and each other to lean on.

Roland walked over and was looking out the window when he said, "Helga, call Maximum and ask him the name of a good therapist." That name sent shivers down everyone's spine, you see Maximum was one of the men that they use to work for, he was one mean bastard, but he did know the best doctors and therapists in the world.

Helga went into the living room, and she called Maximum, when he answered his phone she said, "This is Helga, and I need the name of the best therapist that you know, I don't want to go through any pleasantries with you, I just need the name."

Maximum hadn't heard that name in years, he knew better then try to converse with her, so he said, "Call Dr. Peter Vaughn, he's the best therapist that I know." Helga didn't even say thanks, she just hung up the phone and went to tell Ro what she found out.

About then Seto, Joseph and Mokuba came out of the den and Roland said, "Joseph, here is the name of the best therapist if you want to talk to him." Joseph walked over and took the piece of paper from him, and he said, "Thanks, I'm sorry for being a pain, I promise to talk to this doctor, and maybe he can help me find my way back."

Helga went over to Joseph and as she took him into her arms she said, "You are not now nor have you ever been a pain, you are a very mixed up young man and I will do whatever I can too, to help you come back to us." Joseph held onto her as he cried, then he wiped his face and said, "Thanks, you've all been like a family to me and that means the world to me."

Then Joey turned and walked to the phone, sat down, and he called Dr. Peter Vaughn's Office and made an appointment to go talk to him. The secretary said, "The doctor has an opening tomorrow at ten o'clock that morning, I need your name sir." Joey said, "My name is Joseph William Wheeler." "Then we'll see you tomorrow at ten, Mr. Wheeler." She said.

Joey hung up the phone and as he sat there on the couch, he prayed that this doctor would be able to help him, because he just couldn't go on like this any more.

Seto came over and sat down beside Joey and he said, "No matter how long, I'll always be here and don't ever forget, I love you." Joey laid his head on Seto's shoulder and he softly said, "I love you too." Then Seto lifted Joey's face and he kissed him.

Bubba said, "I guess we'd better get our things together, I want to get home to my wife and kids." Thunder and Brownie both nodded their heads that they agreed with Bubba and then Roland said, "How about if I take everyone out to dinner tonight?"

Bubba then said, "Hell yes, I never turn down a free meal." Roland laughed and then he said, "I'll go let Seto and Joseph know." He walked into the living room, he witnessed the kiss, and he knew that in time Joseph would be all right. "I'm going to take everyone out to dinner; the men want to go home, so I thought this would be a way of telling them thanks for all they did."

Joseph's stomach growled and he blushed as Seto chuckled and said, "I like the idea and I know that Joey does too." Roland laughed and said, "Alright, why don't all of you go get cleaned up, then we can leave."

Roland made reservation at the Crimson Dragon and when they got there, they were shown to the banquet room. As they sat around the table, they ordered what they wanted and as they waited for their food, they told stories, about some of their more hilarious exploits, and laugher rang from the room.

When they were ready to leave, Roland help up his glass and said, "Here's to the best bunch of men that I've ever met, god blessed me when he brought us together." Then Thunder, Bubba and Brownie stood up and they raised their glasses and Bubba said, "We feel the same way, we could never ask for better friends, and besides we love the free food."

Helga, Seto, Joseph and Mokie had tears in their eyes and they listened to the conversation between Roland, Thunder, Bubba and Brownie, the camaraderie between them you don't find in the world anymore.

Then they left, got into the two hummers and drove back to the Manor, Roland, Helga, Seto, Joseph, and Mokuba said good-bye to the men. Then the men got their things and Bubba drove them to the airport. He left the Hummer and they boarded the flight that would take them home.

Please R&R..

Chapter Thirty Coming Up..


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Thirty

Today Joey was sitting in the Office of Dr. Peter Vaughn; it was his first session with the renowned Psychiatrist. As he sat there filing out papers, Joey kept thinking that if this doctor couldn't help him, what was he going to do?

He had just finished, when he heard his name, he looked up and there stood this elegantly dressed older man, "My name is Peter Vaughn, and are you must be Joseph Wheeler?" They shook hands, and then Peter showed Joseph into his Office.

When Peter closed the door, he said, "Please sit down" then he walked over and picked up a file and a note pad and then he said, "Now Joseph, why don't you tell me why you're here."

Joey took a deep breath and then he said, "About nine months ago, I started receiving text messages from someone; at first I didn't think anything about them. But then one day while I was having lunch with a friend, I got another text message, and well it sent shivers down my spine and I knew that I was dealing with someone who could be dangerous, not only to me but to any of my friends."

Dr. Vaughn asked, "What did you do next?" "I have some very pushy friends, and they made me show them the messages, they thought that they could help me, but I didn't want any of them involved, but they wouldn't listen to me." Joey said.

"What happened then?" Dr. Vaughn asked. "The last message was meant to make me take action, so I took off and I went to the home of a very good friend, there I found out that she was missing, I knew that whom ever this mysterious person was they had Tea." Joseph said.

"Did you get anymore messages from this person?" Dr. Vaughn asked.

Joey closed his eyes and then when he opened them he said, "Yes, this one was the one meant to get me away from anyone who could help me. The message said, _"__Maybe now you'll know that I'm not playing some stupid game, you have one hour to try to find out where your friend is, if you're wrong, well maybe your friend knows how to swim."_

What did you do next?" Dr. Vaughn asked. "I went to the pier and when I got there I searched till I found the building that I thought Tea was being held in, I went inside and when I discovered that she wasn't really there, someone hit me over the head and I hit the floor."

Dr. Vaughn then asked, "What happened then?"

Joey's eyes filled with tears as he said, "Hell happened, that's what."

Dr. Vaughn then asked, "What do you mean?"

Joey told him, "I came to, and I found myself tied to a chair, and then I heard the person say, _"Now you're going to feel what my brother felt when he was locked up in that damn prison!" _

Then oh god, then she picked up some kind of hideous pliers and she broke every finger on my right hand.

The pain was excruciating, I just wanted to die, then when she was through, she said, _"__That's enough for now, but don't get to comfortable, soon I'll be back and I'll do the same to your left hand, then I'll start breaking every bone in your body, one bone at a time."_

While Peter was listening to this young man describe what happened to him, he could almost feel his pain, Peter knew that this would take more then a few session, but he would help this young man.

Peter saw that their time was almost up, he then said, "What happened to you was horrendous, and you're are having a hard time dealing with what happened, and right now you don't know if talking to me is going to do anything to help you, I can assure you that in time I can help you. I need you to make another appointment, let's say in two days."

Then Peter opened the drawer in his desk and he took out a journal and he handed it to Joseph and he said, "I want you take this journal and write down your feeling, you don't have to censure your language, just write how you're doing each day."

Joseph took the journal from the doctor and as he looked at it he asked, "And how is this going to help me?"

Peter then said, "I can understand how you think that this is a waste of time, but believe me, after you've written your feelings, go back and read what you've written and you'll begin to find that the anger inside is no longer there, it's on the pages you just wrote on."

"Then if I continue doing that, why do I have to come back here?" Joey asked.

Peter then said, "When you write down your feelings, it's only masking the real reason you've came to see me, we've just touched the surface of what's really bothering you, so if you keep writing in the journal and come back to see me and then and only then will you be able to take back your life."

Joey took the journal, then he stood up and held out his hand, Peter shook it and then Joey said, "I only pray that you'll be able to help me, because if you can't I don't know what the hell I'm going to do."

Peter then said, "I can't start to say that I understand what you're feeling, all I can say is I really feel that if you continue these sessions, I'll be able to help you, but you have to believe that it will work."

Joey then said, "I'll come back, because I have no other place to turn, like I said before, I pray that this works." Then he walked out of the Office and he closed the door. Peter sat down in this chair and he closed his eyes, he prayed that he would be able to help this young man.

Joey made another appointment, then he walked out of the building and as he turned to walk down the street, he saw Seto; he was sitting on a bench reading a book.

Joey walked over and as he sat down he said, "How long have you been sitting here?" Seto put the book down and he said, "Since you walked into the building, I promised that I'd be here for you, so here I am."

Joey took Seto's hand, stood up and said, "Let's go home." Seto stood up and he said, "My car is around the corner." They walked to the car and as Joey closed the door, Seto started the car and drove back to the Manor.

When they got back to the Manor, Joey said, "I have another appointment with Dr. Vaughn, I just pray that he will be able to help me." Seto put his arm around Joey's shoulder and pulled him close and said, "I really believe that you're doing the right thing, and don't worry, you're not in this alone, I'm here for you. so is dad, Helga, Mokie and of course there's Bubba, Thunder and even Brownie."

Then they walked inside and as Seto closed the door he said, "Let's go see if Helga has something to eat." When they walked into the kitchen, they found Helga, and she was baking cookies. Mokie was sitting at the table talking to her, when she looked up and saw them and she said, "Do you want a cookie?"

Joey laughed and said, "I'd love one." So he and Seto walked over and got a cookie, then Joey looked at her and he said, "I really think that this doctor is going to be able to help me, I want to thank you and Roland for putting up with me, I know that I've been a pain in the ass and I'm sorry."

Roland walked into the kitchen then and he said, "Joseph, I will say this only once, you are not nor have you been as you say it, a pain in the ass. What happened to you would have made anyone go nuts, so I want you to just get better and if talking to this doctor is the one to do it, and then by all means talk to him."

Please R&R..

Chapter Thirty-One Coming Up..


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yuigoh

Chapter Thirty-One

Joey has several more sessions with Dr. Vaughn. Today the doctor asked Joseph, "Have you forgiven Shadow for what she did to you?"

Joseph sat there for a minute and then he said, "No, I just can't, what she did to me shouldn't of been done to anyone. She could of come to me and asked me about what Gunner said, but instead she decided to take matters into her own hands and handed down what she thought was a just sentence, for that I don't think that I can ever forgive her."

Then Dr. Vaughn said, "Is there anything that you haven't told me that you need to?"

Joseph then said, "Yes, it was when I decided to help Shadow, I guess I kind of felt sorry for her because of the death of her brother. You see Saber was a damn good person, he always treated me with respect.

So I talked to Roland and Seto and they both agreed that I should help her, so Roland got into contact with some men he knew and that began our little journey to New York.

Dr. Vaughn then asked, "What happened then?"

Joseph then said, "There was a terrible confrontation, Gunner tried his best to make Shadow, and me look like we were the ones telling a lie, not him. I had to fight him and when he got the drop on me and I fell to the ground, he grabbed a gun and tried to kill me.

However, Shadow shot and killed him first. I never want to be that close to death ever again. Then one of the other gang members started yelling that Shadow killed their leader and that idiot tried to kill her, but Bubba, he's one of Roland's friends shot and kill him first.

I had seen to much death when I was in that damn gang and when I left, I never wanted to see or know that anyone else died, all in the name of keeping that gang's name feared. Afterwards, Cobra took Shadow and they left America, he took her away from that kind of life and well Roland and the rest of us we came back to Domino."

Dr. Vaughn then said, "How are you doing with confronting your anger?"

Joey then said, "I do write my feelings down and sometimes it helps, but once in a while I still have this hatred that I can't suppress."

Dr. Vaughn then said, "When that happens, just try some of these breathing exercises I'm going to give you, it might help. All you can do is try to find a way to allow that anger to flow out of your body."

Joseph looked at the papers and he looked at the doctor, chuckled, and asked, "And how are these breathing exercises going to help me?"

Dr. Vaughn said, "Alright, I know that you think that what I've asked you to do is just kind of dumb, but I assure you that they will help. I once was like you, an angry young man, and one day I met this man who took me under his wing and taught me these exercises.

This man taught me everything that I hope I can teach you, now when you first begin, you sit on the floor, you cross your legs, and center yourself."

Joseph said, "What do you mean, center myself?"

Dr. Vaughn said, "What I mean is you think of one thing in your life that you love and as you're thinking of this one thing you breathe in and out and as you're doing this, you're releasing all the negative energy that is in your body.

After doing this a few times, you'll begin to notice that your anger is slowly leaving your body, this will only happen if you really believe that what you're doing will help, if you just sit there and don't even try, no it won't help, I want you to at least give it a try. When you come back for our next session, I'm going to bet that you're feeling better."

Joseph figured that he'd give it a try, hell if he didn't find someway to get rid of the anger, he'd have to leave Domino and he just couldn't leave all his friends, especially Seto, so he said, "I'll try, I've come to realize that you do know what you're talking about."

Peter chuckled and said, "Thank you, I think. Now I want you to make another appointment, let's say for three weeks from today, and hopefully by then you will have found a way to get rid of that anger."

Joseph stood up and shook Peter's hand and as he, left he made another appointment, when he left the building he found Helga was waiting for him. "Seto had some important business meeting and Roland went with him, so I guess you're stuck with me. How about if we go get some lunch, I don't know about you, but I'm hungry." Just then Joseph's stomach growled and they both laughed.

When they got home, Joey went upstairs to his room, closed and locked the door, then he got out the papers that Dr. Vaughn gave him and as he read them, he thought, "I guess I could give it a try."

Joey looked around the room and he saw a picture of Seto, so he took it and placed it on the nightstand, sat on the floor and closed his eyes. He breathed in and out slowly as the paper said, and then he started feeling as if his body was floating. He continued focusing on the picture of Seto and before he knew it, he felt better.

As he opened his eyes the anger that he was feeling was completely gone, and in its place was a calm feeling, something that Joey hadn't felt in a long time. "Maybe this is going to help me." He said to himself.

That night at dinner, Joseph was calmer and he even was laughing, really laughing at something that Mokie said. Seto looked at his dad and Aunt and they both nodded their heads as if to say, he is going to be all right, just give him time.

Joey then said, "I want to tell all of you that the doctor I've been seeing is really helping me, in fact he has me doing some exercises that are helping me with my anger problems, I know that in time I'm going to be my old self again, I just want to say, thanks for putting up with me."

Mokie said, "Heck, sometimes Seto is a grumpy old bear and I've put up with him, beside I love you like a brother and like Aunt Helga always says, families always stick together, and you're part of this family."

Tears filled Joey's eyes and he said, "Thanks, it means the world to me to hear you say that, besides, Seto isn't that grumpy, hell Bubba was worse."

Roland laughed and said, "You can say that again." Helga then said, "Alright if everyone is done, why don't we have some dessert, I cooked something special, my homemade Peach Cobbler."

Everyone said, "Alright." Helga laughed as she got up and went and got the cobbler, got a big spoon some bowls and then she said, "Ro, go get the vanilla ice cream please, my cobbler isn't right without some vanilla ice cream on top."

After they were done eating, Seto, Joseph and Mokie went to the living room, Roland stayed to help Helga clean and do the dishes. She said, "Ro, he's really going to be alright isn't he?" He hugged her and said, "Yes, he really is."

Please R&R..

Chapter Thirty-Two Coming Up..


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Thirty-Two

Joey went outside, leaving Seto and Mokie sitting there not knowing what to do. Seto went back to the kitchen and with tears in his eyes he said, "How can I help Joey, he's hurting and I don't know what to do."

Roland got up, left the kitchen, and walked out the back door, as he left Helga put her arm around Seto and said, "This is something that Joseph has to work out for himself, and maybe with the help from someone who has dealt with what he's been through."

Roland walked out to where Joseph was and he said, "Alright, I need you to come with me if you want to find some peace from what's tormenting you." Roland started walking and Joseph followed him not know where he was going.

Roland took out his cell phone and made a call, he told the person, "We need an intervention and we need it right now." The person he was talking to said, "Alright, meet me at Mike's." Then Roland opened the car door and told Joseph, "Get in and no questions." Joseph got into the car and Roland drove off.

When Roland finally stopped the car, they were outside this place called "Mike's" and as they got out of the car and they walked inside, and there stood Thunder, he said, "Let's get the show on the road."

Joseph stood there not knowing what the hell was going on and then Thunder handed him a pair of boxing gloves and said, "Put them on, and get inside the ring, or go completely insane." Roland walked over and helped Joseph get the gloves on while Thunder put some extra padding on his upper body then he said, "Come on, what are you a couple of sissy's."

Joseph got into the ring and Thunder said, "Come over here." Joseph did as he was told then he said, "Now what?" Thunder then said, "Did you enjoy having your fingers broken?"

Joseph gasped and then he started punching Thunder repeatedly yelling, "Why, why did she do that, why?" As he was yelling this Joseph was hitting Thunder repeatedly, then he stopped and he stood there with tears running down his face and he said, "Why are you doing this to me, why?"

Thunder then said, "If you don't get this anger out of your system, you're going to go insane, so when you feel like you're going off the deep end, I want you to put on these gloves and start beating the hell or of that punching bag over there."

Joseph looked down at his hands in the gloves and said, "If all I had to use a punching bag, then why did you let me punch you instead?" Thunder undid the padding, took a deep breath, and said, "Damn kid, you hit pretty good hard."

Thunder then went on to tell Joseph, "You had to let these feeling come to the surface before you can deal with them, so I got you mad enough to finally face your inner demons, now you can deal with them, instead of going out of your mind."

Joseph walked over, got out of the ring, and walked over to Roland who took off the gloves and then Joseph said, "Dr. Vaughn told me that if I did some breathing exercises that they would make it better, was he wrong?"

Thunder got out of the ring and walked over to where he and Roland were and he said, "No, but sometimes it takes a little more then breathing to be able to deal with demons." Joseph held out his hand and Thunder shook it and then Joseph said, "Thanks for everything, but what if it gets too much for me to deal with, what do I do then?"

Roland put his arm around Joseph and he said, "I'll be around if you need someone to beat the hell out of." This caused Thunder and Joseph to laugh and then Roland pretended to be hurt as he said, "Hey, I'm almost as strong as Thunder." Then they all started laughing.

Thunder then said, "By seriously if you feel that what you're doing isn't helping, just tell Ro and he'll get in touch with one of us and we'll be there to help, that's what friends do and you're one of us now."

Joseph said, "Thanks, it means a lot to me knowing that I have friends like all of you." Then his stomach growled and they all started laughing and Roland said, "Let's go get something to eat." Then as they walked out of Mike's Joseph asked, "Who owns this place?"

As they all got into Roland's car and he drove off to find someplace to eat, Thunder said, "Ro and Helga's Uncle owns this place, but right now he's in Europe, so Ro keeps an eye on the place."

Roland pulled into the parking lot of Denny's and they all got out and went inside and as they sat down, Thunder looked at the waitress and said, "I'll have pancakes, biscuits and gravy and scrambled eggs."

The waitress looked at Roland and Joseph and they said, "We'll have the same as he's having, oh yeah, lots of black coffee please."

When their food finally came, they started eating and to Joseph it was the best food he'd ever had. He sat there knowing that he was going to be able to take charge of his life and that the demons that have been tormenting him weren't going to win.

When they were through eating, Roland paid the bill, they left and got into the car, and as Roland started driving, he looked in the rear view mirror at Thunder and said.

"You know that Helga won't forgive me if you don't come back with us, besides I know that Joseph will need some help talking about where we went to the family."

So as Roland pulled up in front of the Manor, they got out and walked up the steps and Roland opened the door and they all went inside and Mokie ran to see who it was and when he saw Thunder, he yelled, "Thunder's here." Then he ran and jumped into Thunder's open arms.

Helga and Seto came out to see what Mokie was yelling about and when she saw Thunder, Helga said, "Where'd you go?" Roland said, "We went to Mike's."

Helga then put her hands on her hips and she said, "Why would you go to Mike's?" Joseph then said, "I learned that sometimes I'll need something more the just breathing exercises to deal with my demons." Helga went over, put her arms around him, and asked, "Which one did you beat up?"

Seto and Mokie looked at them and then Seto said, "Joseph beat someone up, and why did he do that?" Roland walked over and then he said, "Remember when you had to release some of your inner tension, well that's what Joseph learned to do today."

Mokie then looked at Thunder and asked, "Are you going to stay for awhile or are you leaving?" Thunder ruffled Mokie's hair and he said, "I thought that I'd hang around and enjoy some of your Aunt's cooking."

Mokie started laughing and he said, "What, Aunt Helga cooks, when?" That did it, Helga turned around and when she looked at Mokuba, Thunder said, "I think that you had better run, she looks like she wants to tickle you, now run."

Mokie let out a scream and took off running, and Helga was right behind him, and then Seto looked at Joey and he said, "Can we go outside and talk." So that left only Thunder and Roland standing there and Roland said, "Let's go get some coffee." So they walked off to the kitchen.

Please R&R..

Chapter Thirty-Three Coming Up..


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Thirty-Three

When Joey and Seto went outside, Joey walked over by the bench and he said, "Today, I found out that in order to deal with some of my demons, I had to allow these demons to come to the surface."

Seto then asked, "What do you do then?" Joey closed his eyes and said, "Well with Thunder's help, I learned that when that happens, I could deal with them by punching a bag, that would release all the tension that the demons causes, if I don't allow them to flow out of my system it could be dangerous not only to me but those around me."

Seto walked over to Joey, he put his hand on his shoulder, and he said, "Whatever it takes, I'm here to help you, I love you and I won't give you up no matter how bad it gets."

Joey turned around and as they held each other, Seto lifted Joey's face and he kissed him. Joey returned the kiss and then as Seto lifted his head he said, "We'll get through this together, all you have to do is trust me that no matter what I can help."

Joey laid his head on Seto's chest and as he held onto Seto he whispered, "I love you too." Then the door opened and Helga came out and as she walked up to them she said, "Come here."

They both walked over to her and as she held them in her arms she said, "Today is the beginning of a new life for both of you. Both of you have to understand that neither of you are strong enough to get through this alone, so I'm here to say, that whenever it gets to hard, come to me or Roland, we will be there to help both of you."

Then Helga said, "Let's go inside, there is a young man in there that is scared shitless, he doesn't understand what's going on, so we're going to go inside and let him know, and then all of us are going to find a way to make all those damn demons disappear forever."

So they walked inside and as Helga closed the door, Joseph said, "Mokie come here, we have something to talk about."

That was three years ago, Joseph is now able to start living again, he and Seto are going to get married in another year, Thunder, Bubba and Brownie have told Roland that they will be there, and as for Roland and Helga, well they are the proudest father and Aunt.

A/N: I want to thank loverskeeper for helping me with this story.

THE END..

A/N: I want to thank, dragonlady222, Daydreamer-of-The-Unknown, Tender Melodies, Camomilla, hp3082a, Zetake, Comeneth, Chibi-Bubbleschan and anyone else who read and reviewed this story..


End file.
